Scandal of Princess
by Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku
Summary: 7th chapter UPDATE! Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke makam ibunya. disitulah Hinata menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke./"O-kaachan," sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum disela-sela linangan airmatanya./ bertemu sang ibu.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Naruto is not mine

.

.

Scandal of Princess

-Lizy94-

.

.

Main pair : SasuHina

Rate : K, T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : OOC, Typos, EYD kurang tepat, geje, cerita pasaran, dll

.

.

1st Scandal : The Princess

Happy Reading

.

.

Jdarrr~

Suara guntur dan kilat seakan memecah langit menggaung pada malam itu. Seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo kira-kira usianya 5 tahun tampak menangis digendongan seorang pria yang merupakan ayahnya. Gadis itu terdiam karena ketakutan, jemarinya menggenggam keras bagian dada kemeja ayahnnya. Sekeliling matanya sembab.

Suara roda koper beradu dengan lantai marmer mansion yang terlihat redup karena hanya lampu dinding yang menjadi penerangan. Seorang anak lelaki yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahun menarik kopernya dengan langkah tegap. Ia mendekat pada seorang wanita yang berdiri disamping pria yang menggendong gadis kecil. Wanita itu langsung berhambur memeluk anak laki-lakinya, meskipun bukan anak kandungnya ia sangat menyayangi putranya itu. Air mata tak henti keluar dari mata sang ibu. Ia menangis seakan tak rela putranya pergi.

"_O-kaasan_..." ucap anak itu sambil mengarahkan wajah ibunya supaya menatap wajahnya. "Aku menyayangimu, jangan menangis," ucapnya sambil menghapus aliran airmata di pipi ibunya. Tidak berhenti, airmata sang ibu tetap berlinang. Ibu mana yang rela jika akan dipisahkan dengan anak yang sudah dia asuh dari kecil, bukan, dari lahir.

Sang ibu mengangguk, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Tuan Mudanya itu.  
>"<em>Kaasan<em> juga, kau adalah Tuan Muda kami. Jaga kesehatanmu," tuturnya.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan menuju Ayahnya. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud putranya, Pria berumur 30 tahun itu merendahkan tubuhnya supaya sejajar dengan putranya.

"_O-tousan, arigatou gozaimashita_," melihat putranya membungkuk padanya membuatnya tersenyum bangga, ia mengelus puncak kepala putranya.  
>"Tetaplah menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan, Tuan Muda," ucapnya dan dijawab anggukan oleh anaknya.<p>

Anak beriris _onyx_ itu menatap gadis kecil yang tak jauh darinya. Sudut bibirnya melukiskan senyum tulus pada gadis beriris lavender itu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh telapak tangan adiknya. Mereka bukanlah saudara kandung tapi ia sangat menyayangi adiknya.  
>"<em>O-niichan<em> tidak akan pergi lama kan? Apa _O-niichan _akan sering main kesini?" tanya gadis kecilnya dengan polos. Sang kakak belum menjawab, ia tersenyum lebih lebar sambil menarik adiknya kedalam pelukannya.  
>"Kita akan bertemu lagi, <em>Hime-chan<em>. Ingat janji kita," ia mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap iris adiknya tulus. "Jadi, jadilah anak yang baik," ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis berambut pendek itu.

Beberapa laki-laki berjas hitam mendekat kearah mereka, kemudian memberi hormat.

"Sasuke-_sama_, tuan besar telah menunggu," ucap salah satu dari pria-pria berjas hitam itu.  
>"<em>Wakatta<em>," jawab anak bernama Sasuke sambil melirik sekilas orang-orang itu.

"_Minna, Ittekimasu_," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya pada orang-orang di mansion ini.  
>"<em>Itterasai<em>,"

"Jaa, Hime-chan,"

Sasuke mulai masuk ke mobil hitam jemputannya. Kopernya pun sudah masuk ke bagasi. Tak lama kemudian mesin mobil menyala lalu mobil melaju menerobos hujan deras malam itu.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian, Hyuuga Mansion

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin berbingkai ukiran kayu yang dicat emas. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya dalam cermin yang terlihat gugup, terlihat ketika paru-parunya kembang kempis mengatur nafas.

Terdengar bunyi pintu besar berdaun dua tanda seseorang membuka pintu kemudian masuk ke kamar yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil untuk seorang remaja biasa. Sang pemilik kamar melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya melalui refleksi cermin di depannya. Seorang pria bertuxedo hitam sedang membungkuk kearahnya, rambut coklat panjangnya sedikit terayun.

"Nona, Tuan Besar telah menanti anda di meja makan," ucap pemuda itu setelah menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"A-ah, neji niisan jangan panggil aku begitu kalau tidak ada orang selain kita berdua," ucap gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya menghadap pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan sepupunya yang merangkap sebagai pelayan pribadinya.

"Baiklah akan kuulangi lagi. Hinata chan, Hiashi jiisan sudah menunggumu," kata Neji setelah tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Um, aku akan segera kesana," kata gadis yang baru saja akan masuk SMA itu.  
>"Tapi... bagaimana penampilanku? Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti anak SMA?" tanya Hinata sambil berputar di tempat. Neji pun mengamati penampilan sepupunya dari atas sampai bawah.<p>

Rambut indigo yang hanya diberi jepit biru muda. Bagus  
>Blazer hitam dengan lipitan pita merah berlokasi Konoha Internasional Senior High School. Bagus<br>Rok lipit kupu-kupu kotak-kotak hitam merah, tidak terlalu tinggi dari atas lutut. bagus  
>Kaos kaki hitam dan sepatu hitam. Bagus<p>

"Bagus. Tapi ada yang kurang," ucap Neji yang tengah berpose seakan ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Katakan," kata Hinata, lebih tepatnya perintah. Neji mengisyaratkan lengkungan pada wajahnya. Tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Neji, Hinata mengukir senyum di wajahnya. Neji merespon dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

Acara sarapan pun selesai. Selama prosesi makan tidak ada satupun yang boleh berbicara, itulah salah satu tata krama di keluarga Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi adat istiadat.

"Kau gugup, Hinata?" tanya ayahnya.  
>"Se-sepertinya begitu. Ayah tahu sendiri ini pertama kalinya aku bersekolah di sekolah umum," jawab Hinata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.<br>"Kau ingin lebih bersosilisasi dengan masyarakat 'kan? Kuharap itu bisa menambah pengetahuan umum mu, Hinata," Kata ayahnya pengertian.

Seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati Hinata yang sedang mengobrol pada suaminya. Wanita itu memasukkan bekal pada tas Hinata.  
>"Sudah siap?" tanya ibu pada Hinata.<br>"Aku siap," ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Hinata, hari ini ayah tidak bisa mengantarmu. Ada rapat dengan anggota parlemen." kata Hiashi pada putri sematawayangnya. Nampak raut kecewaan di wajah Hinata.  
>"Jangan bersedih. Kalau Hinata pasti bisa," ucap ibunya yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Hinata, ia mengelus punggung putrinya itu.<br>Hinata tersenyum pada ibunya dan mengerlingkan manik lavendernya pada sang ayah.

Sebagai anak dari perdana menteri, dia sudah dikenalkan dengan dunia politik. Jadi kurang lebihnya dia mengerti posisi ayahnya.

"Aku mengerti, Ayah." ucap Hinata dengan senyum khas andalannya.  
>"Oh, jangan lupa Hinata..." ucap Hiashi sambil beranjak dari duduknya.<br>"Setelah pelajaran selesai langsung pulang, jangan makan sembarang makanan, jangan pulang sendiri karena banyak orang-orang yang mungkin jahat," potong Hinata yang mengikuti ayahnya menuju teras rumah.  
>"Kemarin ayah telah mengucapkan itu berkali-kali," Hinata menghadapkan dirinya pada Hiashi.<br>"Sudah saatnya berangkat, sayang," kata Nyonya Hyuuga pada tuan putrinya  
>"Iya, Bu," kata Hinata.<br>"Minna, ittekimasu," Hinata masuk ke mobil sambil melambaikan tangan pada orang tuanya.

'Aku akan menepati janjiku,'

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di halaman SMU Politik Internasional Konoha. Seseorang keluar dari bagian kemudi mobil kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang. Nampak seorang gadis jelita bersurai indigo keluar dari mobil, iamulai melihat ke sekitarnya. Bangunan sekolah yang bergaya Victoria. Kalian akan merasa bagai di surga jika masuk ke dalamnya karena banyak taman dan kolam air mancur di tengah-tengah halamannya. Tak heran sekolah ini menjadi sekolah bertaraf internasional.

"Hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi, jadi aku tidak bias menemanimu ke kantor kepala sekolah," ujar Neji pada Hinata.

"U-um aku tahu," Hinata mengangguk "Aku akan masuk sendiri," tambah Hinata. Terpancar ketidakyakinan di wajah Neji.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, sampai nanti," ucap Hinata, mengerti maksud Neji yang menghawatirkannya. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya gadis beriris lavender ini menuntut di luar.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa kau bias menghubungiku," ujar Neji setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"Hati-hati," ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mobil tersebut telah melaju menuju jalanan.

Hinata kini mengalihkan pandangannya menuju gedung sekolah barunya. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya agar kebisaan gugupnya ketika bertemu orang asing kambuh.

'Ayo Hime-chan, kau pasti bisa,' katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Lambau laun gadis 15 tahun ini curiga kalau-kalau dia tersesat. Karena dia merasa berada di tempat aneh sekarang ini. Di sekitar jalan tempatnya berpijak dikelilingi oleh pohon sakura. Iris lavendernya terpaku pada sebuah dahan salah satu pohon, ia melihat ada seseorang yang duduk di dahan itu.

Pepatah mengatakan, malu bertanya sesat di jalan. Dan sekarang ia tersesat, namun ada satu pepatah lagi yang pas dalam kondisi seperti ini, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.

Dengan ragu, Hinata menyapa pemida yang berada di atas pohon itu.

"Permisi, perkenalkan aku Hinata. Bisakah kau menunjukkan padaku dimana letak kantor kepala sekolah?"Tanya Hinata. Tidak ada respon.

Bruk..

Orang yang ditanyai malah jatuh ke tanah saat ia membetulkan posisi tidurnya. Ternyata pria yang ditanyai Hinata sedang tidur pantas saja tidak merespon pertanyaan Hinata.

Pria itu menggeliat kesakitan karena pantatnya yang menghantam tanah. Hinata yang semula terdiam segera menghampiri laki-laki bergaya rambut aneh itu. Sebenarnya ia ragu, tapi apa boleh buat. Sebagai calon tokoh masyarakat ia harus bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata lembut sambil mendekat ke arah pria itu.

"Hn," hanya kata itu yang telontar di mulut pria itu. "Siapa kau?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil mengarahkan iris merah dengan tiga tanda koma di tengahnya pada Hinata. Hinata merasa mengenali pria ini, ia seperti

"O-niichan," desis Hinata

"Kau bilang apa?" ujar laki-laki itu dingin.

"Ah, _gomenasai ne,"_Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya. "Aku Hinata Hyuuga, murid baru. Bisakah Anda menunjukkan padaku kemana arah menuju ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunuduk.

Mata pria itu melebar sesaat. Melihat kepolosan gadis di depannya ia menyeringai. "Apa yang imbalan bagiku kalau aku memberi tahumu dimana tempatnya?" kata pria itu dan berhasil membuat wajah Hinata terangkat kembali "Eh?" "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis," -T.B.C- A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon Kritik dan sarannya lewat review ya. Lizy94 


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Naruto is not mine**

**.**

**.**

**Scandal of Princess**

**-Lizy94-**

**.**

**.**

**Main pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : K, T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, EYD kurang tepat, geje, cerita pasaran, dll**

**.**

**.**

**2****nd**** Scandal : Who is he?**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p>"Kau ingin imbalan apa? kita bisa barter," ucap Hinata sambil berpikir.<p>

"Kau pikir ini jaman prasejarah apa? Masih menggunakan barter?" kata Sasuke sambil membetulkan jasnya. Keheningan hadir di antara mereka, sementara Hinata menunduk sambil berpikir solusi lain, pria di sampingnya malah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ku mohon jangan buang waktuku," ucap Hinata merajuk yang semakin membuat Sasuke geli, namun ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya supaya tidak terlihat OOC.

"Baiklah, bayar aku dengan uang. Maka aku akan mengantarmu dengan selamat jika ditambah dengan asuransi jalan, bagaimana?" ucap pria itu. Hinata menatap pria itu dengan pancaran aneh sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Kemudian ia menyetujuinya, toh ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pria bayaran tuan putrid kita sudah jengkel dengan pria ini.

* * *

><p>Hinata berada di dalam ruang kepala sekolah, menghadap kepala sekolahnya. Semula ia tidak percaya kalau wanita cantik bertubuh proporsional layaknya bintang iklan sabun ini ternyata berumur lebih dari 50 tahun. Pertanyaannya, apa jurus yang ia gunakan?<p>

"Selamat datang, Hyuuga. Semoga kau nyaman bisa belajar disini. tentang pengamanan kau tak perlu khawatir. sekolah ini sudah dirancang se sempurna mungkin untuk tempat belajar putra putri pejabat dan siswa lain dari semua kalangan untuk belajar tentang dunia politik," jelas Tsunade, nama kepala sekolah SMU Politik Bertaraf Internasional ini.

"Baik, mohon bantuannya, _Kaichou-sensei_," ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Kau akan menjadi salah satu anggota kelas X B. dan sebentar lagi wali kelasmu akan menjemputmu," Ucapan Tsunade di respon anggukan oleh Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita beriris rubi masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia membawa beberapa berkas yang sepertinya memang ditujukan untuk atasannya.

"Nah, Hinata. Dia adalah wali kelasmu, Yuuhi Kurenai. Kurenai, dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata," Tsunade memperkenalkan Hinata pada wali kelasnya.

"Hay, Hinata _chan." _Sapa Wanita 34 tahun itu pada murid barunya.

"Mohon bantuannya, _Sensei_" Hinata membungkuk pada seseorang yang akan menjadi pengganti orang tuanya selama di sekolah.

"Tsunade _sama. _Ada yang ingin saya laporkan," ujar Kurenai.

"Hinata, bisa kau tunggu sebentar di luar?" Secara tidak langsung Tsunade menyuruh Hinata untuk keluar. Hinata membungkukkan badannya kemudian mundur tiga langkah lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Ia tahu ini adalah pembicaraan privasi.

.

.

.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya ketika seorang laki-laki bermata onyx yang mengantarnya tadi masih ada di depan ruangan ini. Ingin ia menyapa prria ini, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika mata lavendernya menangkap keindahan dari sosok itu. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hey," Hinata terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya ketika lelaki berkulit putih seputih porselen sudah berada di depannya, karena terkejut otomatis ia menggerakkan kakinya selangkah ke belakang. "Kau kenapa melamun? Terpesona padaku ya?" Laki-laki itu memberondong Hinata dengan pertanyaan yang diajukkan.

"A-apa-apaan kau ini," Hinata menanggapi pertanyaan pria itu dengan ketus.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menungguku?" Tanya Hinata berusaha agar dirinya tak tergagap karena tiba-tiba saja ia jadi gugup.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya menunggu uang hdi dalam dompetmu," ujar pria itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang pernah ia punya. Dengan menggerutu Hinata mengambil dompetnya yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Berapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil _merogoh_ dompetnya.

"3500 Yen," jawab pria beriris onyx itu singkat padat dan jelas.

"Apa?" Hinata bertanya bermaksud meyakinkan kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Kau tidak mempunyai penyakit tuli mendadak kan?" tanya pria itu sambil mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata. Hinata makin jengkel dibuatnya. Ingin rasanya ia menggunting rambut aneh yang mencuat itu.

"Sepertinya aku baru dengar penyakit seperti itu?" ucap Hinata sambil mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya, kemudian menyerahkan uangnya pada pria di depannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu pria itu langsung meninggalkan Hinata di depan pintu yang masih melihat pria itu.

"Apa-apaan dia?" desisnya.  
>"Hinata, maaf menunggu lama. Kau Siap?" Kurenai sensei keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.<br>"Baik,"

.

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal," Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya setelah Kurenai sensei mempersilahkannya.<p>

Hinata disambut senyuman oleh teman-temannya terlebih lagi teman laki-laki. Memperoleh respon positif dari teman-teman barunya membuat Hinata senang

Kurenai menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah gadis berwarna rambut pink sebagai tempat duduk Hinata. Hinata segera menepati bangkunya agar pelajaran segera dimulai.

Gadis bersurai pink tersenyum pada Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya.  
>"Aku Haruno Sakura," kata gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya, Hinata membalas jabat tangan Sakura.<br>"Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sakura berkumpul dengan siswa siswi lain menikmati bekal mereka masing-masing. Bersama dengan Ino, Kiba, dan Rock Lee. Dari perbincangan mereka Hinata jadi tahu kalau teman-temannya berasal dari keluarga elit.

"Kau sudah tahu kepala sekolah kita, Hinata?" tanya Lee pada Hinata. Rock Lee adalah putra tunggal pemilik bisnis gym bertaraf internasional.

"Iya," Hinata menjawab setelah menelan onigiri yang sebelumnya ia kunyah.

"Bagaimana kesan pertamamu?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba, putra pengusaha kaya yang memiliki peternakan anjing dan bisnis kebun binatang di Jepang.

"Umm, cantik," jawab Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya seperti berfikir.

"Apa? Wanita galak itu kau sebut cantik," ujar Sakura tak percaya. Ibu Sakura adalah menteri kesehatan Jepang.

"Hey! Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut bibimu wanita galak ha?" ujar Ino sambil menjitak kepala Sakura.

"I-itai, apa-apaan sih?" rintih sakura kemudian memberikan tatapan seram pada putri kedua desaigner dan model tersohor.

"Jadi, kau..." kata Hinata sambil menatap tak percaya Sakura. Meskipun tidak mirip tapi Hinata menemukan kesamaan Sakura dan Tsunade, kepala sekolahnya entah dari segi mana. Sakura hanya nyengir.

Suara jeritan terdengar dari arah koridor kelas. Semua mata jadi tertuju pada luar kelas. Hinata yang tidak paham akan keadaan ini menjadi bingung.  
>"Apa ada kebakaran?" tanya Hinata polos, dan membuat teman-temannya tercengang.<p>

"Bukan, Hinata. Itu adalah fans girl dari Namikaze Minato dan seorang pria misterius bernama Tenshi," tutur Kiba.

'Pria misterius?' Hinata memiringkan kepalanya heran.

Suara teriakan semakin terdengar keras di telinga Hinata ia pun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bentou nya ke luar kelas. Iris lavendernya menemukan obyek berupa dua pemuda dengan gaya rambut nyentrik yang tengah berjalan di depan kelasnya. Sambil memasukkan bentou ke mulutnya, gadis bermata lavender itu mengamati seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya. Pemuda yang mempunyai style rambut jigrak ke belakang dan satunya pemuda rambut kuning. Tak sengaja iris lavendernya bertemu pandang dengan iris onyx seseorang yang dipanggil Tenshi itu. Pemuda yang ada di luar kelas itu tersenyum pada Hinata, dan berefek samping melelehnya semua siswi terlebih lagi fans girl nya. Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud pria itu.

"Apa-apaan senyumnya itu?"

* * *

><p>Pemuda rambut gelap itu tertawa di atas lantai beton sambil memandang uang 4000 yen di tangannya. Di sampingnya duduk seorang pria berambut durian memandang aneh ke arahnya.<p>

"Kau mempermainkannya, Teme," ujar Namikaze Naruto, pria yang mempunyai rambut kuning dan beriris sapphire. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka mendapatkan uang darinya. Dia masih sepolos yang dulu," kata pemuda yang dipanggil Teme itu.  
>"Dia benar-benar adikku," tambahnya ketika tertawanya berhenti.<p>

"Aku tidak menyangka peranmu benar-benar penting baginya. Sampai-sampai dia rela sekolah disini hanya untuk memenuhi janjinya padamu," kata Naruto sambil merebahkan dirinya di lantai dan menggunakan lengannya sebagai lengan.

"Aku juga heran. Seharusnya di melupakanku, karena ternyata tidak datang padanya," Iris onyx itu meredup.

"Ah... sudah-sudah, jangan ber-galau-ria di saat seperti ini. Ini saatnya kau mentraktirku ramen di kantin sebagai imbalanku telah meyakinkan Paman Hiashi untuk mengizinkan Hinata sekolah disini," ucap Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan berpose menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tak punya uang," respon Sasuke singkat.

"Jangan banyak alasan, apa gunanya uang di tanganmu itu,he?" tanya naruto sambil menunjuk 4 lembar 1000 yen di tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Ini uang dari Hinata, otomatis ini uang dari O-tousan. Aku harus menyimpannya," ucap Sasuke. Ia memasukkan beberapa uang kertas itu ke saku celananya.

"Atau aku akan memberitahu padanya kalau kau adalah..."

"Baik, untuk hari ini saja," pemuda berjulukan Malaikat bersayap hitam itu -terpaksa- menuruti kemauan sahabatnya itu. Ia pun mulai berajalan menuju pintu diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan keberadaanmu dari Hinata chan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Itu karena..."

.

* * *

><p>"Hinata chan," Sapa Naruto pada Hinata dengan senyum lima jari. Hinata membalas sapaan Naruto dengan senyuman. Kedekatan mereka berhasil mencuri perhatian teman-teman di sekitar mereka.<p>

"Kau benar-benar bersekolah di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata yang hendak berdiri dan menjabat uluran tangan Naruto.

"Berkat Naruto kun juga, terima kasih," ucap Hinata.

"Ah… jangan sungkan, lain kali aku akan berkunjung lagi ke rumahmu," perkataan Naruto tadi mengundang perhatian _fans girl_nya dan berakibat mendidihnya kepala gadis-gadis centil itu. Hinata mengangguk.

"Ah, kenalkan dia temanku. Biasa dipanggil Tenshi," Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata pada Tenshi.  
>Manik lavender Hinata mengerling pada pemuda yang dipanggil Tenshi. Ia teringat penjelasan Kiba sebelumnya.<p>

'Tidak ada yang mengetahui asal-usulnya. Bahkan kepala sekolah tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu,'

Sasuke yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Tenshi mengulurkan tangannya berniat untuk menjabat tangan Hinata. Namun sepertinya Hinata enggan menyambut jabatan tangannya. Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi entah kenapa secara insting ia memakai kebiasaan keluarganya. Perlakuan Sasuke pada Hinata membuat fans girlnya gigit jari.

Hinata membungkuk pada Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke tercengan. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal," ucap Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kita sudah bertemu tadi pagi. Bahkan kau menyewa jasaku," ucap Sasuke yang terlihat dibuat-buat. Ia menggoda Putri Hyuuga di depannya yang sudah merubah raut wajahnya menjadi panik dan di pipinya muncul semburat merah.

"Ini, kembalian uangmu," tambah Sasuke sambil menyerahkan uang 500 yen pada Hinata. Melihat ekspresi panik dan bingun di wajah Hinata membuatnya mempunyai hiburan tersendiri.

Hinata sendiri bingung harus merespon bagaimana pada laki-laki berambut emo ini. Ia ingin menolaknya tapi takut tidak sopan. Menerimanya, itu malah membuat hatinya tidak nyaman. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan pria ini, namun di sisi lain ia penasaran pada orang yang berjulukan Tenshi yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Siapa orang ini?

"Simpan saja, kalau suatu hari nanti aku butuh bantuanmu. Anggap saja sebagai uang muka," ujar Hinata, setelah memperoleh jalan keluar atas kemelut batinnya.

"Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu," ucap Sasuke. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya.

Naruto yang dari tadi menjadi penonton melihat pancaran mata sahabatnya yang memancarkan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Akhirnya ia menengahi pembicaraan Hinata dan Sasuke kemudian berpamitan akan ke kantin. Ia juga menawarkan pada Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya namun gadis itu menolak secara halus.

Hinata menatap punggung kedua pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, terlebih lagi pada pemuda yang ber-style rambut mencuat itu.

'menarik,'

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Chapter ke 2**

**Bgaimana? Bagaimana?**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau saya gag bisa menmberi tahu pasti kapan update lagi karena bulan depan saya uda Ujian Teori Pengantar Praktek Resep dan di susul Ujian Kompetensi Keahlian.**

**Terima kasih atas kritik sarannya yang dikirim lewat Review. Itu sangat membantu saya supaya bisa mengoreksi apa kesalahan saya.**

**Balasan review saya kirim lewat PMs**

**Mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya ya…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer : Naruto is not mine**

**.**

**.**

**Scandal of Princess**

**-Lizy94-**

**.**

**.**

**Main pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : K, T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, EYD kurang tepat, geje, cerita pasaran, dll**

**.**

**.**

**3rd Scandal : Stay Gold**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Hinata masih duduk di bangku meja belajarnya ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.19 Ia keasyikan belajar sampai-sampai ia tidak merasa kalau kuncir rambut yang mengikat rambutnya rendah di belakang sudah hampir melurut ke ujung. Pena hitamnya masih setia menemaninya sampai detik ini, sesekali ia membuka buku paket yang ia dapat dari perpustakaan sekolah tadi pagi.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan menimbulkan suara derit, tanda ada seseorang masuk. Iris lavendernya langsung beralih pada sumber suara dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum manis nan lembut khas miliknya pada wanita berumur 36 tahun padanya.

"_O-kaasan_, belum tidur?" tanya Hinata saat ibunya telah dekat dengannya kemudian memeluknya. "Jangan katakan kalau _O-kaasan_ tidak bisa tidur," tambah Hinata.  
>Pelukan itu perlahan terlepas, Nyonya Hyuuga itu tersenyum dan berjongkok.<br>"_Kaasan_ sangat kesepian_. Tousan_sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, kau pun juga mulai jarang di rumah," kata ibunya.

Tidak enak dengan posisi seperti ini, Hinata mengajak ibunya duduk di tempat tidurnya yang bersuasana violet. Hinata pun mengajak ibunya ngobrol untuk menggantikan waktu yang seharusnya sepanjang pagi bersama ibunya yang rapuh itu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur, Hinata _chan_?" tanya ibu yang memiringkan badannya menghadap anaknya. Senyum di wajah Hinata perlahan memudar, ia pun memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap atap kamarnya yang tinggi, tepatnya memandang lampu hias yang masih menyala.

"Apa _O-Kaasan_ lupa?" kalimat tanya retoris. Nyonya Hyuuga itu mengerti maksud putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ah, sepertinya Kaasan harus mencari kegiatan baru untuk mengisi waktu luang," ujar sang ibu setelah menghela nafas panjang alih-alih mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Kaasan membuka cafe roti seperti cita-cita _Kaasan_ dulu,?" ucap Hinata sambil memiringkan badan menghadap sang Ibu antusias. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Tapi _Tousan_mu pasti tidak mengizinkan," ujar ibu.

"Ah ayolah, _Kaasan_. Aku ingin Kaasan membuat _blueberry cake _ seperti dulu," Hinata dalam proses meyakinkan ibunya.

"Iya, _Kaasan_ juga ingin seperti dulu. Sangat ingin. Kalian makan lahap. Kaasan sangat rindu," perlahan tatapan Ibunya menyendu. Hinata tahu perasaan itu, bahkan juga mengalaminya. Dan mungkin hanya dia yang tahu perasaan ibunya. Dengan lembut ia lingkarkan lengannya kepada tubuh sang ibu. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan supaya ibunya tak sedih lagi. Nyonya Hyuuga tersenyum dengan perlakuan putrinya.

* * *

><p>Kelas X B tampak lumayan tenang. Semua siswa sibuk menekuni buku mereka masing-masing walau beberapa dari mereka ada yang <em>ngobrol <em>namun tidak sampai membuat kegaduhan. 25 menit yang lalu Kurenai Sensei memberi mereka tugas untuk belajar mandiri karena ia harus menghadiri rapat dewan guru.

Di salah satu sudut kelas, Hinata tengah sibuk melihat objek-objek di balik jendela kaca di sampingnya. Rambut indigonya dikuncir separo dan sisanya di arahkan ke masing-masing pundaknya. Ia belum membuka bukunya walaupun tiga buku tebal yang menjadi penunjang belajarnya telah ia siapkan sejak pagi di atas mejanya. Lalu apa yang membuat iris lavendernya tidak beranjak dari objek yang ia lihat?

Terlihat seorang pria bernama atau lebih tepatnya dijuluki Tenshi sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah yang entah siapa namanya. Hinata memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka sampai-sampai ia lupa, sejak kapan dia tidak mengedipkan matanya. Itu ia rasakan karena tiba-tiba matanya terasa pedih maka dari itu ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian memperhatikan kedua orang tadi. Gadis tadi terlihat merajuk sedangkan pria dengan rambut hitam mencuat itu membolak balik kertasnya. Tak lama kemudian sang pria mengangguk dan membut gadis merah itu jadi kegirangan. Tenshi menggoreskan penanya di buku itu dan memasukkan kembali ke saku belakang celananya. Si Gadis menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang 10000 yen kemudian pergi setelah melakukan gerakan say bye.

"Tch," Hinata mendecih dan tersenyum meremehkan melihat peristiwa yang aneh di matanya namun terlihat menarik. Itu semakin memperkuat dugaannya kalau pria itu adalah 'Pria Bayaran'

"Hinata _chan_," Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk pundaknya dan membuat gadis bermata bulan itu tersentak. Melihat reflek Hinata yang terlalu berlebihan itu membuat Sakura curiga, ia pun melongokkan kepalanya mendekat pada jendela kaca alih-alih mencari tahu objek yang menarik perhatian teman sebangkunya.

"Tenshi _san_?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memperbaiki posisinya untuk kembali duduk.  
>"Kau tertarik?" tanya gadis berambut pink sebahu itu.<p>

"Hmm dalam arti penasaran. Kenapa identitasnya sampai dirahasiakan ya?" ujar Hinata sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di penyandar.

"Dia siswa yang sangat terkenal di lakangan murid perempuan. Bahkan dari sekolah lain pun mengenalnya. Tapi dia bukan siswa yang bermasalah. Lagipula dia mempunyai prestasi yand sangat patut untuk dibanggakan," jelas Gadis berambut _pink _sebahu itu.

* * *

><p>Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan kelas karena mulai bosan. Sakura tidak menemaninya karena sedang PMS, kondisi perutnya yang tidak baik membuatnya tidak nyaman menggerakkan tubuh alhasil ia tidak bisa menemani Hinata jalan-jalan.<p>

Hinata berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana langkahnya mengarah. Sambil berjalan ia memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura tadi.

Ia menyetujui ucapan gadis bermata emerald itu karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, pria berjulukan Tenshi mempunyai kharisma orang cerdas dan berpendidikan, tapi kenapa dia menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

Hinata pun mempunyai bukti kebenaran peribahasa, dalamnya laut dapat diketahui dalamnya hati siapa tahu?

"Ough," Ia merasakan sakit yang menyerang dahinya secara tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya langsung mengusap dahinya yang sakit.

"Dasar bocah," ujar sesorang yang berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. Hinata membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan seseorang yang ia duga menyentil dahinya itu.  
>"Sakit tahu," ujar Hinata menggerutu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat respon Hinata. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon seperti ini.<br>"Siapa suruh berjalan sambil melamun. Kalau aku tidak menyentilmu, kau bisa jatuh ke kolam," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah kolam yang berada satu meter dari tempat mereka.  
>Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan pria bermata kelam itu. Hinata merasa kalau pria ini baik sekali, mungkin ini sebabnya dia dijuluki Tenshi.<p>

Hinata menghela nafasnya dan menurunkan tangannya dari dahi.  
>"<em>Arigatou<em>," ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, membuka telapak tangannya ke atas. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, heran.  
>"5000 yen," ujar Sasuke. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Hinata beranggapan kalau pria ini seperti malaikan dan mendapat banyak like harus mencabut kata-katanya. Dia lebih cocok disebut iblis. Iblis bersayap malaikat atau malaikat bersayap iblis?<p>

"Kau membawa kelebihan uangku," jawab Hinata lalu segera membalikan badannya.

"Dasar perhitungan," ucap Sasuke. "Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya.  
>"Ke kelas," jawab sekenanya.<p>

"Ayo ikut aku," ajak Sasuke sambil mendekat pada Hinata yang sukses mendapat tatapan mencurigai dari gadis kecilnya dulu.

"Gratis dan kau pasti suka,"

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat yang agaknya terpencil dari gedung utama sekolah. Melewati kebun sakura dan jalan selebar dua meter yang di kelilingi oleh bunga-bunga bermekaran terasa sangat rindang. Angin bertiup semilir menggoyangkan tangkai-tangkai dan dedaunan. Hinata tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum yang melihat keindahan di sekitarnya.<p>

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke ketika memutar balik arahnya ke Hinata yang jauh di belakangnya. Gadis beriris lavender itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Polos sekali. Sasuke mendekat ke deretan bunga lili berwarna putih dan memetiknya setangkai.

"Hey Bocah," panggil Sasuke dan mengisyaratkan pada Hinata untuk mendekat. Sepertinya komunikasi nirverbal yang dilakukan sasuke berhasil dengan pergerakan Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ketika Hinata sudah cukup dekat dengannya ia mengambil beberapa langkah supaya lebih dekat dengan gadis setinggi 159 cm itu dan menyisipkan bunga familia _liliaceae_itu ke daun telinga Hinata. Hinata tampak terkejut dan lengah tanpa ia sadari Sasuke mengambil gambarnya menggunakan kamera dari ponsel Sasuke.

Jpret

Suara yang berasal dari ponsel Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata.  
>"Hey, apa-apaan kau,?" ujar Hinata sambil mendekat pada Sasuke, hendak mengambil ponsel flip berwarna hitam milik Sasuke, namun Sasuke menghalang-halangi Hinata sambil masih memandang hasil potretannya itu.<p>

"Aa... Lumayan," kata Sasuke

"Berikan padaku, hapus fotoku," ujar Hinata sambil berusaha menggapai ponsel Sasuke yang diacungkan sang empunya ke atas. Secara otomatis membuat Hinata loncat-loncat supaya bisa meraihnya.

"Siapa yang mengambil gambarmu?" pertanyaan retoris dikeluarkan sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah yang hendah ia tuju, diikuti Hinata yang mengejarnya.

Sasuke mendadak berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan lama tepat di depan pintu berdaun dua. Hinata berdiri di samping kanan sasuke mengerling ke arah pria jangkung dengan heran.

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Wajah Hinata memucat ketika pintu itu terbuka, kakinya mundur dua langkah. Sasuke membalik badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Ia tahu sekali kalau Hinata takut akan kegelapan.

Tidak ada respon dari Gadis bersurai indigo, ia pun melangkah ke arah Hinata dan meraih tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan gadis itu gemetaran dan berkeringat. Hinata tersentak dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Iris lavender Hinata mengisyaratkan kalau ia tidak bisa masuk. Tapi iris _onyx _Sasuke mengisyaratkan lain.

"Dalam kegelapan, aku akan jadi cahayamu. Jangan tutup matamu. Kau percaya?" Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari mata Hinata.

* * *

><p>Genggaman tangan itu masih saling terkait. Hinata berusaha untuk menekan getaran tangannya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan pusing mulai menjalar.<br>'Jangan tunjukan kelemahanmu pada orang lain, Hinata' ujarnya dalam hati.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar di telinga Hinata. Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti bioskop. Ada sedikit cahaya yang menerangi tempat ini walaupun samar-samar. Iris amethyst-nya menyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mereka berada di tribun paling atas ruangan ini sekarang. Ia mengerling ke arah atap ruangan ini. Ribuan cahaya kecil yang seharusnya menghiasi langit malam terpancar dari atas sana.

"Kesini!" Hinata terlonjak ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya ke suatu arah.

Menuruni tangga dan memasuki ke jajaran tempat duduk. Pria yang berada di depannya seperti mencari sesuatu kemudian mempercepat langkahnya lagi.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di atas salah satu kursi. Senter. Ia menekan tombol _On_ sehingga lampu senter menyala.

"Tangkap," ujar Sasuke sambil melempar senter asal-asalan ke arah Hinata.  
>"Hey," Hinata yang kurang sigap terkejut, tapi untung saja senternya berhasil ia tangkap.<p>

Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku sambil memandang atap yang menggambarkan peta langit. Hinata duduk di bangku sebelah kiri Sasuke dan mengikuti ke arah mata _onyx_Sasuke menuju.

Iris lavender Hinata melebar kemudian merdup. Sasuke menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Hinata.  
>"Kau tidak suka, akan kuganti tampilannya," ujar Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya tapi dengan cepat Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke. Ia menggeleng pelan. Sasuke pun duduk kembali dan perlahan telapak tangan kecil Hinata menjauh dari tangannya.<p>

"Ada apa dengan langit tanggal 7 bulan 7? Apa kau berpisah dengan kekasihmu di malam itu?" tanya Sasuke asal-asalan dan hanya dijawab gelengan.

"Atau... bertemu dengan pacar?" tebak Sasuke lagi.

"Aku belum pernah pacaran," jawab Hinata. Sasuke tertawa mendengar jawaban jujur Hinata sedangkan yang ditertawai melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada kakak kelas yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Sasuke menutup mulutnya berharap dia berhenti tertawa, namun malah makin menjadi-jadi melihat wajah marah Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo yang dikuncir separo itu mulai jengkel.

"Langit bulan 7 tanggal 7, kakakku pernah berjanji akan melihatnya bersama denganku. Tapi itu hanya janji." ujar Hinata dan membuat Sasuke berhenti tertawa. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap wajah Hinata dengan cermat.

"Jangankan menepati janjinya. Dia tidak pernah kembali pulang ke rumah." tambah Hinata.

"Kau masih menunggunya?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata terkejut karena ia tidak pernah mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada serius terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak, untuk apa menunggu orang yang tidak menepati janjinya. Aku membencinya, kakak macam apa dia," Sahut Hinata tergugup karena tiba-tiba senpainya jadi serius.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, terjadi perubahan mimik di wajah Sasuke. Sedih, terkejut, menyesal, marah, menjadi satu dalam hatinya yang seakan teriris dari pisau bernama benci yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Benar. Kakak macam apa yang tega meninggalkan adiknya dan membuatmu menjadi cengeng seperti ini," ujar Sasuke sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke atas, ke rasi bintang alfalyra.

"Tapi aku merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Rindu ucapannya, senyumnya, suaranya dan kata-kata penyemangatnya. Aku rindu sekali," Hinata mulai meneteskan airmata.

"Sudah-sudah,jangan menangis. Kau ini remaja SMA, Kau tidak lupa kan?" ujar Sasuke terkesan menyindir.

"Dasar laki-laki, memang tidak peka," ujar Hinata.

"Kau itu yang tidak peka," ujar Sasuke sambil mencubit hidung Hinata. "Tidak masalah, selama kalian masih berada di bawah langit yang sama kalian pasti bisa bertemu. Masalahnya hanya waktu. Seperti Altair dan Vega, mereka terpisah pasti ada saat yang tepat untuk bertemu," tambah Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata ketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia tersenyum juga. Keduatangan Sasuke mengarahkan earphone ke telinga Hinata. Sebuah lagu mengalun di telinga Hinata dan perlahan membuatnya mengantuk. Ia merasa seakan mengalami dejavu. Rasa nyaman, tenang, dan damai ini. Dia pernah tahu. Ingin ia mengingatnya tapi terkalahkan oleh rasa kantuknya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah rasi alfalyra. Mengenang apa yang pernah ia lakukan selama menjadi seorang Hyuuga. Ayah yang tegas namun baik, Ibu yang penyayang, Sepupu yang terlalu cuek, dan adik kecil yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa senang di dekatnya. Ia tersenyum miris ketika teringat kata-kata Hinata yang ditujukan padanya. Ia memandang ke arah Hinata yang tertidur.

"Hey, Bocah. Bangun," ujar Sasuke, ia tahu Hinata tertidur. Ia melepas blazernya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Hinata. Matanya menyapu wajah Hinata yang tertidur, masih semanis dulu, pikirnya. Namun ada yang janggal, dahi Hinata berkerut. Ia mengulurkan telunjuknya dan menyentuh dahinya tak lama kemudian dahi Hinata sudah tidak berkerut lagi, senyum pun terukir lagi di wajah Sasuke.  
>"Oyasumi,"<p>

Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ingin ia katakana maaf pada gadis disampingnya, namun itu tidak mungkin. Janjinya dengan ayah kandungnya tidak mungkin ia langgar. Kalau ia melanggarnya ia tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia menghela nafas, menyesal? Mungkinkah ia menyesal. Ia menggumam menyanyikan lagu yang mungkin dapat menenangkan hatinya.

_Kimi wa sono tenokou de ikutsu no namida o nugutte kita no_

_Hito toshite tadashii yowasa o sazukatte_

_Mabuta no ura no fuukei wa sorezore dakara_

_Minna chigatte ii soshite minna dokka de nite iru_

_Zurukute yasashikute dareka ni furimuite hoshikute_

_Yume o suterare nakute_

_Tori ga sora o wataru you ni kaze ga hana o yurasu you ni_

_Hito wa hito o aisuru toiu koto_

_Hi ga nobotte shizumu you ni nami ga yosete kaesu you ni_

_Nandomo nandomo kurikaeshi ai o sakebu no_

* * *

><p>Minggu yang cerah untuk Si Putri Tunggal keluarga Hyuuga ini. Dan tidak sungkan-sungkan gadis ini menjelajah pertokoan Tokyo tanpa seorang <em>bodyguard<em> pun. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran putri Perdana Menteri Hyuuga Hiashi ini?

Mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dibalut cardigan berwarna biru muda dengan rok mengembang model lollyta tampak cocok di tubuhnya yang bias dibilang proporsioal walaupun tak setinngi temannya yang berambut _pink_ itu. Tak lupa sebuah topi yang menutup rambut indigonya yang ia kuncir ekor kuda dan sebuah teropong. Dia sedang memata-matai _senpai_nya yang misteruis itu.

Terlihat dari teropongnya kalau pria bermodel rambut mencuat itu tengah berkencanbuta dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang ia lihat waktu di sekolah lalu. Gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan Senpai keren itu.

Hinata mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi walau ia tidak tah daerah apa ini namanya. Namun ia tidak peduli, rasa penasaran akan jati diri senpainya itu membumbung di hatinya.

Baru saja ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebuah kedai es krim di dekat persimpangan. Kedua pasangan yang ia mata-matai tadi menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

"H-heyy," Hinata memekik tertahan. Ketika ia berbalikternyata yang memutarkepalaya secara paksaadalah Senpai yang sedang ia ikuti dari tadi.

"Dasar penguntit," ujar Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Hinata terkejut bukan main, bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya.

"Apa kau punya indera keenam?" Tanya Hinata polos dan sukses membuat pria di depannya jengkel.

"Kau mengganggu kerjaku tahu," ujar Sasuke. "Aku harus memberimu hukuman,. ."

"Berapa yang kau minta?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya dia mulai mengenal tipe laki-laki pencari uang seperti ini.

"Bukan uang, tapi…"

* * *

><p><strong>-BERSAMBUNG-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong>

**Aa~** akhirnya update juga. Maaf atas ketelambatannya. Pasti uda pada lupa ma fanfict ini ya?

Alhamdulillah ujian nasional kejuruan dah selesai, TPP, Praktikum Resep, dan Praktikum Farmakognosi uda selesai. Tinggal USEK dan UNAS 2012.

Mohon doa restunya supaya saya lulus ya teman-teman…

**Bal**asan review akan saya kirim lewat PM, seperti biasa…

**Say**a pribadi, minta maaf kalau cerintanya seperti ini adanya, saya manusia biasa juga penuh kesalahan maka dari itu mohon reviewnya.

**Di** dalam ceria ada arti dari lagu favorit saya dan lyric dari lagu yang amat saya sukai. Ayo tebak, lagunya siapa? Judulnya apa? Nanti yang jawab boleh tanya-tanya apapun tentang fanfict ini, bahkan endingnya.

**Sek**ian dulu~ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak…

**Tha**nks for : Hoang Tien , SuHi-18 , uchihyuu nagisa , **sasuhina-caem** dan semua pembaca: sudah update nihh

* * *

><p><strong>-Lizy94 miss in Koko chan-<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**SCANDAL OF PRINCESS**

.

Naruto tetap bukan punya saya

.

SasuHina

.

Rate : T – K

.

Genre : Drama, romance

.

Warning : OOC, Typos, dan masih banyak kesalahan yang mungkin tidak sengaja

(^/\^)

.

Hinata memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan cara mengendap-endap. Hampir setengah semester ia bersekolah di SMU Konoha membuatnya hafal setiap sudut tempat di sekolah ini, termasuk watak sebagian teman-temannya. Khususnya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Hinata menengok kanan dan kirinya juga ke sekitar sejauh matanya bisa melihat. Lewat koridor gedung sekolah bagian belakang. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan dirinya dari kejaran siswi-siswi yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

"HINATA _CHAAAAANNNN_!" Beberapa murid perempuan memanggilnya dari arah samping dan berlari menuju ke arahnya. Sang Hyuuga itu cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang dan meladeni apa yang mereka mau.

"Hinata, adakah waktu untuk hari Senin lusa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut senja. Hinata tampak kelabakan ditampar pertanyaan yang intinya hampir sama oleh keenam Senpainya ini. Ia mengeluarkan buku agenda berwarna ungu dari tasnya kemudian memilah tiap hari yang diingikan oleh Senpainya.

Sementara itu dari atas atap sekolah berdiri dua orang pria dari yang sedang mengamati gadis berambut indigo yang dikepang itu. Seorang lagi berseringai dan yang satu lagi tampak cemas dengan keadaan gadis itu.

"Hey, _Teme_! Tega sekali kau menghukumnya seperti itu," Si rambut durian mulai mengeluarkan suaranya pada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Menurutku itu bukan hukuman, itu hadiah." ujar Sasuke sambil masih menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip sekejap pun. Naruto menangkap sesuatu oleh kedua iris sapphirenya terhadap raur wajah Sasuke.

"Tapi kalau dia jadi asistenmu dia bisa mati kewalahan menghadapi fansgirl-mu, _Baka Teme_," komentar Naruto tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Tipis sekali.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

Sasuke mengajak Hinata masuk ke sebuah kafe yang tak juauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Sebuah kafe eskrim mungil tapi nyaman. Setelah memesan menu mereka mencari tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang, dua eskrim ukuran jumbo dengan topping blueberry dan tak lupa roll stick serta daun mint yang menancap sebagai hiasan.

"Ayo dimakan," ujar Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat Hinata tidak menyentuh eskrimnya sama sekali, gadis itu malah menunduk.

"Kau tidak marah kan?" Tanya Hinata mendadak, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poninya.

"Hn?"

"Gara-gara yang tadi," ujar Hinata sekenanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia membuntuti orang yang melakukan kegiatan privasinya, dan satu lagi itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan ajaran dari klannya bukan.

"Tidak, asalkan kau mau jadi asistenku," kata Sasuke dan sukses membuat Hinata menegakkan wajahnya. "Mudah, Cuma mencatat administrasi dari client ku lalu menyusun jadwalnya, kalau kau tidak paham peraturannya ada di buku ini." Tambahnya.

"Ah,, mudah sekali," kata Hinata sambil meraih buku saku yang tadi diberikan Sasuke padanya. Setelah ia membukanya matanya membulat, terkejut. Tentu saja.

"Sehari kau bias kencan dengan sepuluh gadis,?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Kalau hari libur," jawab Sasuke sambil menyuapkan sekrim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata pada pria yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. "Iya-iya, aku mengerti," gerutu Hinata.

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mayonaka no uta ga saken da boku hontou wa , ano hi kara zutto…"<em>_  
><em>  
>Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ponsel Hinata berbunyi dan bergetar. Untung saja kali ini Sensei-nya sedang cuti, jadi jam pelajaran kosong. Tapi meskipun demikian, tetap saja mengganggunya walaupun suasana kelas sangat gaduh.<p>

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Gadis berambut pink yang duduk di sampingnya. Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dua lengannya yg terlipat di atas meja.

"Aku sudah menerima telepon 15 kali pagi ini," ujar Hinata dengan lemah. Sungguh tidak ada semangat lagi dalam diri _heiress_Hyuuga ini. Aura hitam tampak menyelubungi Hinata di mata Sakura. Manik Emerald sakura melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berhenti berbunyi dan bergetar. Membuat pemilik manik _soft lavender_ ini kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera meraih ponsel silver yang ia letakkan di dalam laci meja, kemudian mengeluarkan baterai ponselnya.

"Hey~" ujar Sakura menegur tindakan Hinata.

"Ayolah Sakura _chan_, satu hari saja aku ingin tenang," ujar Hinata sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah imutnya. Tentu saja membuat Sakura tidak tega melihat temannya ditindas oleh Senpai tidak beres itu.

"Kadang aku senang dan sekaligus sedih melihatmu menjadi sekertaris Tenshi Senpai," ujar Sakura.

"Aku tidak merasa senang. Dia suka sekali menindasku. Tapi anehnya kenapa aku selalu menurut padanya," ujar Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dalam benaknya ia memutar ulang saat-saat bersama _Senpai _yang Tidak Jelas -menurutnya-. Tapi ada kalanya dia sangat nyaman di sekitar pria itu. Ia sendiri juga merasa heran, kenapa bisa seakrab itu dengan pria itu.

"Nah... Itulah, makanya aku kasihan. Lihat tampangmu yang seperti orang putus asa ini. Kenapa tidak kau laporkan pada ayahmu saja," ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba semangatnya meluap-luap. Hinata hanya memandang temannya dengan tatapan heran. Sakura yang menerima tatapan aneh dari Hinata segera memperbaiki sikapnya.  
>"Apa aku salah?" tanya Sakura. Hinata terkikik menahan tawanya supaya tidak berlebihan.<p>

Dari sikap Sakura tadi Hinata bisa tahu kalau temannya itu sangat khawatir padanya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya?" tebak Sakura sambil memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada Hinata dan sukses membuat gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu terpaku.

"Hey, jangan sembarangan," kilah Hinata sambil tergugup.

"Perasaan nyaman jika di dekat seseorang meskipun orang itu sering menganiayamu lahir dan batin itu apa namanya kalau bukan cinta?"

Entah kenapa perasaan aneh mulai menggerayangi benak Hinata. Dia merasa nyaman tapi dia tidak suka pria itu. Dibilang tidak suka tapi jika jauh darinya rasanya aneh.

Tidak, itu tidak benar, ujar Hinata dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p>Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3.15. Ia terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang dia sepakati dengan Senpainya. Dengan buru-buru dia berlari menuju taman rahasia, tempat janjian Hinata dengan Senpai-nya, Sasuke.<p>

Hinata mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu setelah sampai beberapa meter lagi menuju kursi taman yang ada di tepi koridor. Manik lavendernya menangkap siluet sasuke yang duduk di bangku taman tadi.

"_Senpai, gomenasai ne_. Aku terlambat," kata Hinata sambil membungkuk dalam. Sasuke tersenyum jahil melihat Kouhai-nya yang tampaknya merasa sangat bersalah. Di otak jeniusnya sudah terangkai susunan kata-kata yang rencananya akan ia gunakan untuk mengerjai Kouhai yang tengah membungkuk di depannya.

"Kau membuang waktuku, bocah. Apa kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu?" Kata Sasuke ketus sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tanpa babibu Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya lagi sambil memberi tatapan kesal pada Sasuke.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf," ucap Hinata menanggapi gerutan tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak dengar," ujar Sasuke yang benar-benar sudah membuat emosi Hinata meluap, diketahui dari tangan Hinata yang mulai mengepal kuat dan siap melayangkannya ke wajah mulus pria menyebalkan di depannya.

"Berikan jadwalku," kata Sasuke yang lebih tepat disebut perintah.

Hinata mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya untuk menemukan buku agenda kecil sambil menggerutu tentang kelakuan Senpainya. Sikap sesuka hatinya, main perintah, marah tanpa alasan, jahil, semua sifat itu milik Sasuke di mata Hinata saat ini sehingga ingin sekali ia mengatainya dengan sebutan...

"Kekanakan," gumam Hinata secara spontan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sepertinya sasuke mendengar gumaman Hinata yang terdengar sangat pelan jika didengarkan orang lain.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa? Ini," tanya Hinata untuk menutupi kenyataan tentang apa yang ia gumamkan tadi dan segera memberikan buku tadi pada Sasuke untuk menghindari cekcok mulut yang berkepanjangan. Walaupun Sasuke tidak banyak bersuara, tapi lebih dari tiga bulan cukup untuk mengetahui karakter luar Sasuke bahwa Pria yang sedang membaca buku agenda itu adalah Pria yang hobi berargumentasi dan juga unggul dalam perdebatan. Entah debat yang masuk akal maupun yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Dia pasti akan menjadi politikus sukses atau seorang pengacara handal di Jepang, begitu pendapat Hinata.

"Uangnya sudah ku transfer ke rekeningmu." Tambah Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak pegal? Duduk sini," ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kecil yang iya pegang dengan tanganan kananya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya. Seperti yang katakan Sasuke, Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Kakinya diayun-ayunkan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang wajah Sasuke. Pipinya kontan merona ketika mengingat ucapan Sakura saat di kelas tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona padaku?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba saat memergoki gadis yang dulu memanggilnya dengan sebutan O-niichan ini tersipu setelah mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Apa?" bukan jawaban yang diterima Sasuke, tapi pertanyaan retoris yang diucapkan dengan ketus dari bibir mungil Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum geli sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang memasang tampang sebal. Imut, itulah yang tertangkap di lensa _onyx _Sasuke ketika Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke meraih sekaleng softdrink, lalu diarahkan ke pipi Hinata sehingga membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Tak lama kemudian kaleng _softdrink _yang tadi digenggam oleh Sasuke berpindah tangan pada Hinata.

"Ini apa?" pertanyaan aneh keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tahu apa yang ada di tangannya sekarang ini. Tapi maksudnya...

"Upah kerja kerasmu," jawab Sasuke yang mengakibatkan seulas senyum dan rona merah di pipi Hinata muncul.  
>"Bukannya anak kecil selalu mengharapkan upah setelah melakukan hal dengan baik?" tambah Sasuke yang sukses membuat lengkungan senyum Hinata runtuh dan rona merah karena tersipunya lenyap diganti dengan rona merah menahan marah.<p>

Benar-benar pria menyebalkan. Setelah mengangkatmu tinggi-tinggi kemudian dia menghempaskanmu. Benar-benar iblis bertopeng malaikat, begitulah cerca Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke mulai menanyakan karakter orang yang akan menjadi kliennya pada Hinata. Di samping bertugas sebagai asistennya, Hinata juga dituntut seklektif dalam memilih kliennya karena ia tidak bisa berkencan dengan sembarang orang. Ia bekerja sebagai tempat curhat dan pemberi solusi kliennya yang benar-benar bermasalah.

"Semuanya orang baik, mereka ramah padaku dan beberapa orang yang dulu pernah jadi klienmu sering mengirimiku _e-mail_untuk menanyakan kabar," ujar Hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke masih membolak-balik halaman bukunya.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Iya, aku percaya asal...

"Jangan terima klien yang bersikap kasar padaku, iya kan?" lanjut Hinata yang sudah hafal kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Sasuke. Dia tertawa kecil saat menerima tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.  
>"Kau sudah berkali-kali mengucapkannya,"<p>

Sasuke meminum softdrink kalengnya kemudian menutup buku yang dari tadi ia baca setelah menchecklist semua jadwal untuk besok. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya di penyandar bangku taman. Ia mencoba menikmati angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya, tak urung bunga-bunga yang ada di taman itu bergoyang seiring hembusan angin.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Hinata, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sasuke hanya memalingkan pandangannya pada Hinata.  
>"Kenapa harus orang yang baik padaku?" tambah Hinata.<p>

Di sinilah sisi yang sering membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Hinata terlalu polos sehingga kadang melontarkan pertanyaan yang sulit ia jawab karena ia hanya ingin menyimpan alasannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan besar kepala, kalau dia membuat janji dengan baik berarti dia benar-benar butuh bantuan kita," jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Si pemilik rambut menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena dandanannya rusak.

"_Ne, Senpai_, nanti malam kabarnya mars akan terlihat dari bumi," kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan kaleng softdrink miliknya, secara tidak langsung ia meminta Sasuke membukakan untuknya. Hinata tahu Sasuke sangat suka dengan hal-hal yang ada hubungannya dengan antariksa maupun astronomi, makanya dia mencoba membuat topik pembahasan tentang hal itu.

"Mars memang selalu terlihat dari bumi, Bocah," komentar Sasuke. Kali ini dia menyadari kalau dia benar-benar tidak pandai mencari topik. Padahal dia sudah susah-susah mencari info di internet.

"Tapi memang benar, nanti mars akan terlihat di langit bagian timur sejak senja sampai malam. Selain itu, dua bintang akan muncul di sebelah barat bersamaan dengan bulan sabit. Sepertinya malam ini penjaga langit malam akan berpesta," Sasuke segera menambahkan kata-katanya agar gadis di sampingnya tidak kecewa. Ia tahu kalau Hinata pasti sudah mencari info tentang fenomena malam ini.

"Pasti sangat indah," gumam Hinata.

"Fenomena ini akan terus terjadi sampai akhir bulan kedelapan. Oh ya, nanti malam akan ada bintang jatuh,"

"Ah, benarkah?" Hinata tampak antusias ketika daun telinganya menangkap kata bintang jatuh.

"Kau punya teropong bintang? Kalau ada, kita lihat sama-sama," ujar Sasuke.

"Um... Sepertinya ada di kamar _O-niichan _ku," jawab Hinata mengingat-ingat terakhir kali ia melihat teleskop bintang milik _O-niichan _nya.

"_O-niichan-_mu suka melihat bintang?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tertarik saat mendengar kata O-niichan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, dia juga tahu kalau orang yang dimaksud Hinata adalah dirinya.

"Tidak tahu, pada saat itu aku masih kecil jadi tidak mengerti apa itu kesukaan atau apapun," jawab Hinata.

"Hn,"

* * *

><p>Hinata tiba di rumahnya pukul 4 sore. Rumahnya tampak sepi. Jelas saja kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk bekerja, sedangkan sepupu yang bertugas mengasuhnya sedang ada tugas yang pasti adalah menggantikan posisi ayahnya sementara sejaK Tuan Besar Hyuuga menjadi Perdana Menteri.<p>

Ketika hendak melangkah naik ke tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, seorang pelayan wanita membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Hinata . Hinata tersenyum membalas sambutan dari pelayannya.

"O-jousama, apa Anda sudah makan?" Tanya pelayannya.

"Hm… sudah, tadi aku sudah makan di kantin bersama Sakura Chan," Jawab Hinata dengan ramah.

"Makan malam akan siap pukul 6. Namun tampaknya Anda harus makan sendiri," ucap Pelayan itu. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Hinata kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda menuju kamarnya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu ek. Pintu kamar yang dulu milik kakaknya. Kakinya melangkah mendekat dan menyentuh permukaan kayu. Dingin. Itulah yang dirasa kulit epidermisnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya seakan memeluk pintu itu. Jika ada orang lain yang memergoki tindakannya ini pasti akan tertawa. Untuk apa memeluk pintu? Namun lain di hati Hinata. ia bukan ingin memeluk pintu itu namun ingin merasakan keberadaan ang pemilik kamar yang sekarang entah dimana. Di negeri antah berantah mungkin?

"O-niichan…" gumamnya sambil menutup matanya.

* * *

><p>Krieett…<p>

Suara pintu berderit, sangat perdengar pili di hati Hinata. Pintu yang jarang sekali di buka. Cahaya kecil terpancar dari salah satu sudut kamar. Lampu hias kecil yang memang dipasang untuk dirinya supaya dia tidak takut ketika masuk ke kamar ini.

Kain-kain putih menutupi semua furniture yang ada di dalam ruangan, agar tidak berdebu. Langkahnya menyusuri setiap sudut kamar milik seseorang yang ia rindukan. Kemudian ia berhenti di depan sebuah foto di atas tempat perapian. Seorang pria paruh baya yang ia ketahui adalah ayahnya, wanita cantik yang merupakan ibunya yang tengah duduk sambil menggending balita berusia 3 tahun, dan Laki-laki berumur 5 tahun yang mengenakan jas hutam dengan pemanis dasi kupu-kupu. Ia tersenyum dan berandai-andai.

"Seandainya bisa seperti ini lagi…"

* * *

><p>Setelah makan malam, Hinata kembali masuk kamar dan segera mengerjakan tugas dari gurunya. Sekarang ini sudah empat jam dari dia kembali ke kamar. Ia merelaksasikan punggungnya dengan menarik lengannya ke atas, ia segera menutup mulutnya ketika ingin menguap. Sepertinya rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Tapi 15 menit lagi dia harus mengirim pesan pada <em>Senpai<em>nya untuk membangunkan pria itu.

"_Mayonaka no uta ga saken da boku hontou wa , ano hi kara zutto."_

Ponsel silver milik Hinata bordering tanda ada pangggilan masuk. Ia segera meraih benda yang takjauh dari tempat duduknya. _Akuma Senpai calling… _itulah yang terulis di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Hinata.

"Sudah mau tidur?" Tanya Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Kenapa setiap kau menghubungiku aku seperti habis minum chlortrimeton,?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dai seberang sana Sasuke tampak menahan tawa.

"Apa separah itu?" Tanya Sasuke dan Hinata mengangguk seakan bertatap langsung dengan Senpai yang menurutnya lebih mirip iblis daripada malaikat.

"Jangan tidur dulu, pertunjukkan sebentar lagi akan dimulai," ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Hinata langsung menuju teropong bintang yang telah ia siapgan di beranda kamarnya. Benar sekali kalau benta itu masih ada di kamar kakaknya.

"Iya, kututup teleponnya. Selamat menikmati," ucap Sasuke sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Hinata mengedarkan pandanyannya ke langit mala mini. Penuh bintang, seperti kata Sasuke tadi sore. Mars terlihat di sebelah timur dan bulan sabit ada di barat. Manis sekali. Ia menyipitkan matanya di depan lensa teleskop supaya bisa melihat bintang-bintang itu dengan jelas.

"Belum tidur?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah kamarnya. Hinata sempat terkejut mendengar sapaan tiba-tiba itu. Mata lavendernya mengerling kea rah kamarnya. Seorang wanita cantik tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ibunya telah pulang.

"Kapan _O-kaasan _datang?" Tanya Hinata saat ibunya telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Baru saja," jawab ibunya sambil tersenyum menatap langit malam. "Langitnya sangat indah," kata ibunya lagi

"Iya sangat indah," gumam Hinata sambil mengikuti kemana arah mata ibunya menuju.

"Hinata, minggu depan kita harus ke Kyoto, kau tidak lupa kan?" Tanya Nyona Hyuuga pada putrinya.

"Ah_, O-Kaasan_, aku hamper saja lupa. Minggu depan kan sudah tanggal 23 Juli," ujar Hinata sambil menepuk dahinya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa liburan wajib setiap tahunnya.

"Tapi kali ini sepertinya kita hanya akan berdua," ujar Ibu Hinata yang tampak berekspresi murung.

"_O-tousan _sangat sibuk, begitupula _O-niisama," _Hinata juga ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi jangan cemas, aku akan temani _Kaasan_,"

"Ahh… anak baik," Ucap Ibu Hinata sambil menarik putrinya dalam pelukannya.

"Cepat tidur, ini sudah larut," katanya sambil menasehati Hinata, Hinata tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi ibunya sebelum ibunya pergi dari kamarnya. Mtanya kembali menyusuri langit malam.

"_Senpai_ jelek, _oyasumi_," gumamnya kemudian tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria yang hamper 17 tahin itu tengah memandang langit bertabur bintang di atap tempat tinggalnya. Ia gunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan. Mata onyxnya menyelami tiap titik indah langit. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai langit malam ini.<p>

_Kanashimanai de tomoyo anata ga tooi sora no shita de__  
><em>_Itsuka omoi dasu kioku ni__  
><em>_Yasashisa ga afurete I masu you ni waratte okure_

Ponsel yang ia simpan di saku celananya berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan masuk yang ternyata berasal dari teman jabrik kuning yang menurutnya berisik itu. Namun walaupun menyebalkan terkadang dia sangat membantu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ketika mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hey, Sasuke. Jangan lupa minggu depan peringatan kematian ibumu. Aku sudah pesan tiket kereta untuk kita berdua sekaligus peginapan. Jangan lupa ganti uangku segera," ujar Naruto _._

"Hn," setelah itu Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**2872 Words**

**A/N :** Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dan maaf kalau masih belum teliti dalam mengedit. Hehehehe. Saya mau bagi u-name twitter nich, kali aja ada yang mau follow, **velonia94**

Pasti saya folback kok kalo mension XD hehehehe #numpangpromo

**-/\- Senpai dan teman",** Saya Yanagi mengucapkan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesalahan. Sebentar lagi UNAS 2012 akan dimulai. Saya minta doa restu dari teman" supaya dapat mengerjakan UNAS. Dan untuk sesame pejuang ujian nasional 2012 lainnya, mari kita berdoa dan berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Akhir kata, **Jangan lupa Review ya….**

**specialy to my koko chan  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**SCANDAL OF PRINCESS**

**.**

**Yanagi Xenophellysh Hinagiku**

**Lizy94**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T - K**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Typos, Cerita yang sudah pasaran**

**.**

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto is NOT mine**

**.**

**..**

…

**5****th**** Chapter : This Feeling**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke tengah memandang ke obyek di luar melalui jendela kaca kelasnya dan menduakan pelajaran matematika yang pernah menjaadi pelajaran favoritnya ketika ia berumur tujuh tahun. Ketika itu ayah angkatnya masih setia menemaninya belajar sampai larut malam, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hiashi. Pandangannya tertuju pada segerombol murid kelas satu yang sedang berolahraga, namun lebih tepatnya Sasuke memandang gadis berambut ungu yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Tes lari jarak pendek, Sasuke menebak apa yang mereka lakukan. Ia putar-putar bolpoinntya di atas buku tulis yang tengah terbuka.<p>

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya sehingga mengganggu kegiatannya. Sasuke mengerling pada sang pelaku utama, Namikaze Naruto. Tebakan tidak meleset.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat,?" tanya Naruto, mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek yang sebelumnya dilihat sasuke. Naruto membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, yang sukses ditangkap oleh mata onyx Sasuke.

"Apa? Hinata lari?" pertanyaan yang muncul dari mulut Naruto yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Sasuke mekin menajamkan pandangannya, ia mersakan sesuatu yang buruk dari maksug perkataan Naruto barusan. Naruto membalas pandangan tajam Sasuke yang seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Hinata tidak boleh..." ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar suara jatuh dari bawah sana.

Benar saja. Tubuh mungil Hinata terjatuh di atas tanah lapangan, lebih tepatnya pingsan. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung keluar dari kelas dengan tampang amat sangat khawatir terpancar kuat di wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto juga menyusulnya. Tidakan mereka yang serampangan membuat seluruh warga yang ada di dalam kelas terheran sebenarnya ada apa. Namun Asuma Sensei, guru matematika mereka mampu mengendalikan kelas yang mendadak gaduh.

.

..

Sasuke berhenti di persimpangan koridor, kurang beberapa meter lagi ia akan tiba di ruang kesehatan yang lebih tampak seperti mini hospital ini. Naruto yang baru saja tiba juga ikut berhenti untuk menatap apa yang dilihat Sasuke. Ia tahu kenapa Sasuke berhenti disisni, karena disana masih banyak orang yang bergerombol melihat Hinata yang mendadak menjadi tontonan.

Naruto mulai mengambil langkah untuk membantu Sasuke supaya bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia mempunyai lumayan pesona untuk menyingkirkan murid-murid tak berkepentingan di sekitar sana. Dan hasilnya, jangan ditanya siapa _sih_ yang tidak merasa segan dengan putra tunggal presiden mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil masuk ke ruang kesehatan yang di dalamnya hanya tersisa Sakura, teman dekat Hinata. Mereka tahu itu karena sudah mulai akrab dengan putri Menteri Kesehatan Jepang itu.

"Ah... _Senpai_," sapa Sakura setelah mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata, Sakura mulai menyingkir memberi ruang untuk Senpai yang mampu meluluhkan hati semua wanita.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya, keluarlah," ujar Sasuke tenpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur pasien.

"Baik, aku akan membeli minum hangat untuk Hinata dan ganti baju," ujar Sakra kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Naruto juga ikut keluar. Ia tahu apa yang sekarang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

Setelah memastikan Sakura dan Naruto keluar, Sasuke baru mengambil alih tempat duduk yang sebelumnya dipakai Sakura. Mata Sasuke menatap intens setiap lekuk wjah Hinata yang menurutnya sangat indah, dan entah sejak kapan gadis ini selalu muncul di alam bawah sadarnya.

Mengingat itu membuat hati Sasuke sedikit nyeri. Bagaimana tidak, gadis dihadapannya ini pernah menjadi adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi dan benar kat Naruto beberapa hari lalu kalau dia mulai menyukai gadis di depannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH BACK ON<strong>_

Sasuke masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, mengerjakan makalah tentang konstelasi bintang dari Profesor Yamato. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius dan terlihat bad mood. Ruangan besar itu tampak hening padahal ada dua orang yang berada di ruangan yang penuh tumpukan buku itu, perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Namikaze.

"Jangan membingungan seorang gadis, Teme. Hinata itu bukan wanita yang menjadi klien mu selama ini," ujar Naruto memecah keheningan. Rupanya mereka sedang membicarakan Hinata. Dan mereka saling tediam karena perlakua Sasuke pada Hinata yang tidak konsisten. Kadang baik kadang buruk.

"Aku biasa saja," jawab Sasuke singkat masih berkutat pada laptopnya. Ia tampak enggan meneruskan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau bisa membuatnya menyukaimu," ujar Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menunduk menggambar peta rasi ursa mayor dan ursa minor.

"Tidak mungkin. Selama ini aku selalu bertindak seenaknya padanya, mana mungkin dia menyukai orang menyebalkan yang selalu kencan dengan banyak wanita sepertiku," ujar Sasuke setelah mengenter dan menunggu naskah makalahnya tercetak di mesin pencetak.

"Aku akan menjauhinya, dan membuatnya tidak menyukaiku," ujar Sasuke. "Mulai besok,"

"Aah.. aku tidak yakin kau bisa, Uchiha Sasuke. Yang ada saat ini yang kutahu dari tatapan matamu, kau yang mulai menyukainya," sanggah Naruto terhadap penuturan Sasuke yang ia anggap sangat tidak masuk akal. Sasuke merasa seperti tersengat listrik mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Mustahil," kilah Sasuke kemudian beranjak mengambil makalahnya yang sudah tercetak

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

* * *

><p>Tidak ada hal lain yang di lakuka oleh Sasuke. Dia hanya duduk dan perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Ditambah lagi suasana sejuk yang dihasilkan mesin pengatur ruangan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matana untuk sesaat.<p>

Perlahan Hinata mulai sadar. Kelopak matanya mengerjap mencoba menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika mendapati seorang pria yang tak asing lagi di matanya dudukdi kursi sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin sekali menegurnya namun ia urungkan niatnya, entah kenapa ia memutus untuk menutup matanya kembali ke posisi semula, berusaha serileks mungkin.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya serta menggosok bagian sekitar matanya. Sungguh terlihat imut. Seandainya para fans tahu pasti mereka sudah terpana dan tergeletak di atas lantai karena pingsan melihat pesina Sasuke. Namun sayangnya Hinata pun tidak bisa melihat pemandangan luar biasa itu.

Pandangan sayu ia tujukan pada Hinata. Sungguh miris rasanya menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Hinata. Ia tidak pernah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya.

Perlahan ia condongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada wajah Hinata. Tepat di depan telinga Hinata.

"Jangan menyukaiku," ujar Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. Ia tahu tindakannya ini tidak akan di dengar oleh sang gadis, pikirnya. Tapi siapa tahu...

Seperti ada duri duri kecil yang mendadak menusuk jantung Hinata, membuat telapak tangannya seperti kesemutan dan nyeri menyerang dada sebelah kirinya tempat jantungnya bernaung. Ia tidak tahu kenapa mendadak ia merasakan sensasi menyakitkan ketika ia mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Akh!" Sakura memekik tertahan melihat Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Sakura tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tapi setahunya perbuatan Sasuke itu bisa mengganggu istirahat sahabatnya dan menyebabkan kesalahpahaman di pihak tertentu. Dengan santai, Sasuke meninggalkan tempatnya semula dan berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih terpaku karena shock.

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari ruang kesehatan, Sakura menghampii Hinata yang mendadak duduk tegap sambil diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata. Namun Hinata menjawab dengan gelengan lemah. Ia tahu ada sedikit masalah dengan sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sadar dari tadi, hanya saja baru bangu sekarang," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Namun senyuma yang ia suguhkan malah kelihatan aneh di mata emerald Sakura.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Tenshi Senpai padamu tadi?" Tanya Sakura, tidak mengerti apa jala pikiran Sahabatnya. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Dia hampir menci..."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak Sakura Chan. Dia tidak melakukan hal yang kau pikirkan dan tidak aka pernah melakukanyya," Ujar Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sakura bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya dan Sasuke tadi. Hinata berpikir kalau Sasuke sekarang tengah menjauhi dirinya.

'Memangnya aku menyukainya?' pikir Hinata

**m(_ _)m**

Hinata tidak fokus ke pelajarannya sejak keluar dari Ruang Kesehatan. Pikirannya menuju kemana-mana. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Sakura yang menyadari perilaku aneh temanya itu ingin menegur Hinata. Tapi sepertinya ia kalah cepat dengan datangnya si ketua kelas, Lee yang mendadak maju ke podium kelas mengumumkan kalau tanggal 23 Juli akan diadakan perkemahan musim panas di Hokaido.

Hinata kembali meresah mendengar pengumuman itu. Ia kesewa karena sehari sebelum tanggal itu ia harus pergi karena acara keluarga bersama ibunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura memandang heran pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya saja, sehari sebelumnya aku harus ke Kyoto. Aku sudah berjanji akan menemani Kasan kesana," ucap Hinata.

"Apa? Hinata chan tidak bisa ikut?" Ino tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung.

"Maaf.. ini kegiatan rutin keluargaku untuk mengunjungi rumah di sana," ujar Hinata.

"Ahhh... bagaimana denganku nanti disana Hinata _chan_, siapa yang akan mengikatkan rambutku," goda Ino sambil mengelus rambutnya membuat Hinata terkikik.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga, Hinata _chan_, ku kira kau sudah lupa bagaimana cara tertawa," ujar Sakura membuat Hinata membekap mulutnya agar berhenti tertawa.

"A-ah benarkah?" tanya Hinata rona merah mulai muncul di pipinya karena malu. Apa hari ini da benar-benar belum tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti kita belanja perlengkapan untuk liburan kita?" usul Sakura pada Hinata dan Ino,

"Ah... sayang sekali, aku sudah ada acara dengan Sai," jawab Ino.

"Dasar kau, Ino _pig_," ucap Sakura dengan nada ketusa yang dibuat-buat yang sukses berhadiahkan deathglare dari Ino,

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hinata _chan_?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Umm... Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi sopirku nanti," jawab Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, kau naik mobilku saja. Biar sopir pribadiku yang mengantar kita," kata Sakura.

"Nanti antar aku ke toko buku yang lengkap ya," kata Hinata dan dijawab kedipan mata oleh Sakura.

**0,_,0**

Hinata dan Sakura berjalan jalan di daerah pertokoan di salah satu daerah di luar Tokyo. Mereka berjalan-jalan dan tak lupa menjajaki makanan yang ada disana. Seperti rencana Hinata tadi, Sakura dan Hinata mampir ke sebuah toko buku lengkap. Hinata dan Sakua berpisah untuk mencari buku yang mereka inginkan.

Hinata menuju rak buku-buku cerita fiksi. Ia gerakan jari telunjuknya untuk mencari novel ia cari di rak. Dan ketemu, namun kekita akan mengambilnya. Gerakan tangannya disusul oleh seseorang yang sepertnya mempunyai target yang sama dengan Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke belakang mencari tahu siapa yang merebut Novel yang ia cari yang hanya ada satu di rak ini. Matanya membulat ketika tahu siapa yang tengah memegang salah satu sisi novel yang ia pegang.

"_Senpai,"_ gumam Hinata.

"Hn.." kecanggungan tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Hinata masih tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada novel yang ia inginkan. Ia memutar otak supaya ia tidak kalah dengan manusia super membingungkan di hadapannya sekaligus mengembalikan auranya seperti sebelumnya.

"_Senpai_, ini milikku," ujar Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bersikap seperti biasa pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku duluan yang mengambilnya," terpancing, begitu pikir Hinata. Ia lega bahwa Sasuke masih mau meladeni perdebatannya.

"Ah, benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita lihat melalui kamera CCTV," tantang Hinata yang sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum miring. Sedang Hinata tersenyum yakin kalau dia yang lebih dulu. Memang siswa kekanakan.

Hinata tersenyum puas karena dugaanya memang benar. Pada akhirnya dia lah yang berhak memiliki novel karya penulis favoritnya setelah melihat reka ulang kejadian melalui ruang pantauan. Ia pun siap untuk pulang. Tapi ternyata di luar sana hujan deras.

"_Ne_? Mobil mogok? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu nagaimana denganku?" tanya Sakura pada seseorang yang bisa diperkirakan sopir Sakura melalui sambungan telepon.

Hinata mulai khawatir kalau ia tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu. Ini akan mengakibatkan ibunya khawatir, dan berakhir dimarahi oleh ayahnya.

Sakura menutup teleponnya dengan kasar, lalu berjalan menuju tepmat Hinata yang tak jauh darinya. Hujan memang deras sekali. Hinata dan Sakura berdiri di depan lobi toko buku itu.

"_Gomenne _Hinata _chan_, sopirku tidak bisa menjemput kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sakura tampak panik. Hinata masih tidak bergeming. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak jauh dari toko buku ada halte bus, sebuah ide untuk naik bus terlintas di pikiran Hinata. Tapi Hinata belum pernah naik bus sebelumnya.

"Ya, Hinata _chan_!" seru seseorang dari arah belakang. Karenasuaranya yang terlalu menggelegar,semua orang jadi menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang dihasilkan oleh pemuda berambuk kuning mencolok. Siapa lagi? Namikaze Minato.

"_Nee_, Naruto _Senpai_," ujar Hinata ketika Naruto berdiri tadk jauh dari tempatnya. Dan di belakang Naruto berdiri siluet pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan model yang aneh, Sasuke, membuatnya sedikit kesal. Ah, bukannya Sasuke selalu membuat Hinata kesal.

"Kalian mau pulang?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan Sakura. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia merasa sekarang ini ada yang tengah memandangannya dengan tatapan tajam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria di belakang Naruto. Hinata menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Rasanya sakit jika berada di sekitar pemuda itu.

"Tapi sopirku tidak bisa menjemput, karen ada sedikit gangguan," Ujar Sakura menjelaskan apa yang menjadi kendalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang bersama kami naik bus?" Naruto menawarkan untuk pulang bersama. Hinata sedikit terkejut walau tidak ia tunjukan secara langsung.

'Kalau pulang bersama Naruto kun itu sama saja dengan pulang bersama Tenshi Senpai,' pikir Hinata sambil mencuri pandang pada Sasuke. Namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Sasuke memergoki aksinya.

"Tidak bisa, aku takut kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa nanti," tolak Hinata tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan menolak tawaran bagus dari Naruto. Sakura memberi hadiah berupa tatapan tajam ke arah Hinata tapi hHinata hanya memandangnya sekilas.

"Tenang saja, ada mereka," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum memamerkan giginya sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan ibu jarinya. Hinata menggerakkan pandangan matanya menuju arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Beberapa agen berjas hitam berjajar walaupun agak jauh dari tempat mereka. Menurut Hinata ini adalah hal buruk, karena ia tidak akan bisa menolak tawaran Naruto. Ha! Sukses untuk Naruto.

"Biaiklah," jawab Hinata dengan berat hati membuat Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum lega, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sekali.

* * *

><p>Mereka naik bus tujuan Tokyo. Namun sayangnya bus yang mereka tumpangi sedang penuh, tak jarang ada orang yang berdiri dengan tangan yang menggantung ke pegangan di atasnya. Sayangnya postur tubuh Hinata yang tidak mendukung membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk meraih pegangan agar menjaga keseimbangannya.<p>

Hinata hampir terjatuh jika seseorang tidak menahan berat badannya saat bus mulai berjalan. Hinata mengerling pada seseorang yang telah melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya kini berada di sampingnya.

"Senpai, arigatou," ujar Hinata agak grogi dengan posisinya saat ini. Yang terlampau dengan senpai menyebalkan ini.

"Pendek," cela Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar celaan Sasuke langsung melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke dan juga disambut pandangan kosong ala Senpainya itu. Hinata menggerakan tangannya untuk melepaskan lengan Sasuke dari pinggangnya. Namun Sasuke enggan menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata, ia malah menarik Hinata sepaya lebih dekat dan juga membalik tubuh gadis berambut indigo itu aga berhadapan dengannya.

Hinata terkejut dengan aksi Sasuke saat ini. Ia beranikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Mereka saling menatap sekarang ini, seakan terpaku dengan keindahan iris masing-masing. Tanpa ia sadari wajah mereka Sasuke sekarang semakin mendekat dengan wajahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit dan.. bibir mereka bertemu.

"Jangan menyukaiku,"

Mendadak kalimat itu terngiang di telinga Hinata. Membuatnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun sedikit tersentak, bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan juga bingung dengan tingkah Hinata yang tiba-tiba melepaskan diri darinya.

Hinata mersakan kecanggungan menyerang di antara mereka. Ia mulai memutar otaknya untuk mecari alibi agar ia tidak terlihat seprti orang bodoh, ya harga diri.

"Aku tidak bawa uang cash?" tanya Hinata pada Senpainya dengan sedikit candaan.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam sambil menaikkan alisnya. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud gadis di depannya. "Kau bisa membayarnya lain kali,"

"Hn... seharusnya kau yang membayarku. Bukankah kau yang menciumku?" kata Hinata.

"Ah.. kau benar, bocah," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Bisa saja gadis ini membalik perkataanya.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria paruh baya tengah memandang sebuah foto yang menggambarkan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang tengah tersenyum di ayunan.<p>

"Mikoto... Aku datang..." uajr pria itu. Mendadak terdengar pintu diketuk. Pria itu segera memasukan foto itu ke dalam laci dan menghapus airmata yang meleleh di wajahnya yang keriputan.

"Uchiha Fugaku sama, saya sudah menyiapkan tiket ke Jepang untuk besok pagi," ujar seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu ruangan pribadinya.

"Bagus, jam berapa kita berangkat?" tanya Uchiha Fugaku.

"Pukul tujuh pagi," jawab pria yang kemungkinan adalah sekertarisnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan lupa hubungi putraku," ujar Fugaku.

"Tuan Muda Sai..." ujar pria itu.

"Bukan, Sasuke..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**AN : **

XD ahaaaa maaf telat update.

Yay yay yay maaf juga atas ke-ruwet-an fanfict yang saya buat.

Makasih buat teman-teman semua yang sudah berkenan membaca dan me_review._

Thaks buat **sasuhina-caem****, ****suhi-18****, ****n****, ****Cerry kuchiki**, secepatnya akan saya buat Hinata sadar kalo Sasuke kakaknya. Tapi itu artinya cerita ini udah sampe ujung dong T_T

Review kalian memang AMAT SANGAT MEMBANTU #hiperbola.

**^^9** Nah… _review_ lagi yak…

**Ly 'mei' nya ko**


	6. Chapter 6

**SCANDAL OF PRINCESS**

**.**

**Yanagi Xenophellysh Hinagiku**

**Lizy94**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T - K**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Typos, Cerita yang sudah pasaran**

**.**

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto is NOT mine**

**.**

**..**

…

**6****th**** Chapter : Memories**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hinata bangun pukul tujuh waktu Kyoto. Perjalanannya semalam menuju Kyoto memang sangat melelahkan. Hinata harus dikawal beberapa pengawal utusan ayahnya, tentu saja bersama Nyonya Hyuuga. Sesampainya disamana, Hinata langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.<p>

Saat ini gadis 15 tahun itu sudah duduk di meja belajar menghadap laptop yang ia bawa dari Tokyo. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah ponsel yang tertinggal di atas tempat tidur. Ia menunggu telepon dari Sasuke.

'_Besok pagi akan kuhubungi lagi, oyasumi,' _ucap Sasuke semalam ketika Hinata menelfonnya sesampainya di Kyoto. Tak lupa nada dingin yang mengiringi ucapannya.

'Dasar pembohong,' ujar Hinata dalam hati kemudian kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya yang sekarang menampilkan halaman salah satu _website_ cerita fiksi buatan penggemar.

"_Mayonaka no uta ga saken da boku hontou wa , ano hi kara zutto…"_

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan cepatia langsung melangkahkan kakinya pada pada tempat tidur dan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di kasur sponnya. Ia tidak segera mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang yang dari tadi telah membuatnya menunggu, ia malh mengangkatnya setelah lima detik.

"_Moshi-mo…_" Sapa Hinata namun tampaknya dipotong oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

"Lambat," tukas Sasuke, siapa lagi. Hinata terkikik geli mendengar suara Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai _ngambek_. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang lebih tepat disebut gertakan.

"Tidak ada,"jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng seakan pria yang ia ajak bicara jarak jauh ini ada di depannya. Hinata ingin sekali tertawa karena sukses mengerjai Sasuke.

"Ada rencana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk pagi ini tidak, tapi nanti sore aku harus membantu _O-kaasan _membuat _blueberry cake_ untuk di bawa pulang ke Tokyo," Jawab Hinata sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding ada di sudut kamarnya.

"Keluar bersamaku," Ajak Sasuke yang lebih kedengaran seperti perintah. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya seperti menimbang.

"Kau ingin _bayaran _lebih?"Tanya Hinata menebak-nebak ada apa tiba-tiba pria ini megajaknya keluar.

"Apa? Bukannya yang di bus lalu kau juga belum membayarku?" Kalimat Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Hinata memerah karena teringat kejadian saat dia dan Sasuke er…

"Y-ya… B-baik aku akan keluar, tapi jangan mengungkitnya lagi, Kau mengerti?" Tanya Hinata.

"Setengah jam lagi di Taman Kota Kyoto," ujar Sasuke.

"A-apa?H-hey…" sebelum memprotes waktu yang diberikan Sasuke sangatlah pendek. Dalam hati Hinata ingin sekali mengumpat pada pria yang selalu seenaknya saja pada dirinya. Hinata pun akhirnya mengambil baju ganti di lemari dan segera keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

* * *

><p>Ia melihat pintu kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Seharusnya pintunya tertutup karena sejak beberapa tahun lalu kamar ini sudah tak terpakai lagi. Kamar milik Sasuke kecil. Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup pintu ketika ia melihat siluet seseorang yang ia kenal.<p>

"_O-kaasan_…" gumam Hinata yang terdengar ke telinga ibunya membuat wanitaitu menatap kearahnya.

"Hinata _chan_," ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata untuk menghapus air mata yang tak sengaja keluar. Hinata yang melihat gerak-gerik ibunya tahu dengan sangat kalau ibunya sedang menitikan airmata.

Hinata melangkahkankakinya mendekat pada Sang Ibu, meletakkan pakaian yang rencananya akan ia pakai di salah satu meja dan memeluk ibunya dari belakang sambil sedikit berjinjit.

"Jangan ditahan, _O-kaachan_. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Di tempat yang jauh di sana dia pasti juga merindukan kita. Suatu hari nanti kita akan berkumpul lagi dengannya. _Kaa-san_ hanya perlu bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat" ucap Hinata sambil kemudian pipi ibunya. Nyonya Hyuuga mengangguk tidak berani bersuara, takut tangisnya akan pecah jika ia mengucapkan sesuatu. Hinata mengeratkanpelukannya pada ibunya, berharap menyalurkan kekuatan dan ketegaran yang walaupun ia merasa lemah seperti ibunya ketika menyangkut seseorang yang ada di dalam foto itu.

Sebuah foto keluarga yang tampak sangat bahagia. Seorang pria dewasa berambut panjang berpawakan tegas berdiri di sebelah kanan wanita berparas cantik –istrinya yang duduk dengan memangku bayi berusia empat belas bulandan di depan pria dewasa itu berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun yang tampan dan berkarisma.

Nyonya Hyuuga kembali meneteskan air mata ketika memori masa lalu perlahan berputar. Begitu manis dan indahnya saat itu.

"Dia bagaikan malaikat. Kalau tidak ada Sasuke, keluarga kita tidak akan terbangun, Hinata _chan_," ujar Sang Ibu tersenyum. Hinata mengajak ibunya duduk di tepian tempat tider sambil masih menatap pada satu objek yang menjadi pembicaraan.

"Saat itu kami –aku dan Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan di Taman Kota Kyoto. Saat itu umurnya masih satu tahun, aku membelikan balon untuknya. Namun saat kami jalan-jalan balon merah itu lepas dari tangan mungil Sasuke. Dia menangis… aku mendorong kereta dorong Sasuke ke arah balon itu terbang. Dan di depan sana ada seorang laki-laki yang menangkapkan balon itu untukku, _O-tousan_ mu. Dan dari situlah akumengenalnya," Jelas Hyuuga Hikari istri satu-satunya dari Hyuuga Hiashi sambil tersenyum.

"_Cupid_? Bolehkah aku menyebutnya seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata setelah ia terdiam menikmati cerita cinta ibunya.

"Setuju," kemudian ibu dan anak itu tertawa seakan lupa kalau beberapa detik yang lalu mereka tengah diserang kegalauan.

"Hinata chan, _kaasan_ tadi lihat kau membawapakaian ganti. Apa kau ada janji?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut ibunya berhasil membangunkan Hinata dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ahh… _Arigatou O-kaasan_. Aku hampir lupa. Aku ada janji dengan _Senpai_ Menyebalkan itu, mohon izinkan aku,ya?" ujar Hinata sambilmemohon pada ibunya yang hanya direspon anggukan dan senyuman lembut.

"_Arigatou_…"ucap Hinata sambil memeluk ibunya kemudian segera berlari menuju pintu.

"Ne,jangan lupa nanti sore kita ada janji, kau ingat?" ucap Nyonya Hyuuga mengingatkan putrinya yang terkadang lupa waktu jika sudah pergi dengan pria yang sering Hinata sebut '_Senpai_ Menyebalkan' karenaHinatajuga seringmenceritakan priaitu padaibunya, semacamcurhat.

"Hai" ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk sebelum sosoknya benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hikari hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perilaku putrinya yang terkadang ceroboh. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada foto keluarga yang menempel di dinding tepat didepannya. Senyuman muncul di wajahnya.<p>

"Kita pasti akan berkumpul lagi. Lebih hangat dari yang dulu,"

Setelah membersihkan kamar Sasuke, Hikari keluar dari kamar itu dan menguncinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari kamar memutuskan untuk memeriksanya. Ternyata ponsel Hinata berbunyi, tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Wanita itu meraih ponsel _flip silver_ putrinya.

_Baka Senpai is calling…_

Sudah lama Hikari penasaran seperti apa orang yang sering di ceritakan Hinata padanya sehingga memunculkan keinginan yang besar untuk berbicara dengan pria ini. Ia pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hey Bocah, kau terlambat. Kalau 15 menit lagi kau tidak datang…" Hyuuga Hikari terpaku mendengar suara yang ia dengar. Sungguh ia berani bersumpah ia sangat mengenal nada suara yang seperti yang tegas seakan mengintimidasi ini tak lain dan tak bukan…

"Sasuke…" panggilnya pada seseorang diseberang sana.

* * *

><p><strong>See You to The Next Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Yosss! Akhirnya update. Haaaaaa!tolong janganmarahi saya saja sanyaingin tepat waktu tapiwaktutidakbisadiajaktepat,jadi….ya… seperti ini *pundung*

Saya pakai Hyuuga Hikari untuk ibunya Hinata karena sebagian besar memakai nama itu. Jadi saya ngikutin senpai-senpai gag izin dulu,tapi sayatidak akan meng-klaim kalau itu nama buatan saya kok.

Entah kenapa di chapter ini banyak sesi dari pengalaman.

Haaaa*galau*

* * *

><p><strong>Bales Review Yokkkk :<strong>

**sasuhina-caem : **Hola, maap ya senpai, sepertinya saya masih kurang hati-hati deh. Tapi saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengurangi typo-nya.

**gui gui M.I.T**** : **halo senpai, makasih sudah mau mampir. Maaf saya masi amatir jadinya berantakan kaya gini. Lain waktu mohon bantuan masukannyayaa.

**Beauty Melod****y**** : **haiii… ini sudah update… makasi mau mampir

**^^REVIEW, PLEASE!^^**

**-Lily for ko-**


	7. Chapter 7

Sudah lama Hikari penasaran seperti apa orang yang sering di ceritakan Hinata padanya sehingga memunculkan keinginan yang besar untuk berbicara dengan pria ini. Ia pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hey Bocah, kau terlambat. Kalau 15 menit lagi kau tidak datang…" Hyuuga Hikari terpaku mendengar suara yang ia dengar. Sungguh ia berani bersumpah ia sangat mengenal nada suara yang seperti yang tegas seakan mengintimidasi ini tak lain dan tak bukan…

"Sasuke…" panggilnya pada seseorang diseberang sana.

**SCANDAL OF PRINCESS**

**.**

**Yanagi Xenophellysh Hinagiku**

**Lizy94**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T - K**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Typos, Cerita yang sudah pasaran**

**.**

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto is NOT mine**

**.**

**..**

…

**7****th**** Chapter : Flashback**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**Flash Back on**_

Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga. Tuan muda berambut spike hitam ini berlutut untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Sudah lima belas menit ia berkutat pada benda itu, namun usahanya gagal. Ingin sekali ia pungkiri kalau ia SAMA SEKALI tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu. Sulit dipercaya memang, tapi inilah kenyataan. Tuan muda Hyuuga Sasuke tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu. Dan Sasuke BENCI akan keadaan ini. Perlahan emosinya terbakar.

Seorang pelayan wanita kira-kira berumur tiga puluh tahun memberanikan diri untuk menawarkan dirinya membantu Sasuke.

"Tuan Muda, perkenankan saya mengikat tali sepatu Anda," ucap pelayan itu dengan sopan namun apa yang ia dapat, tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Ya, terkadang emosi dapat membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga bahkan hal yang baik bisa diterima menjadi hal yang buruk. Sasuke merasa pelayannya ingin meledeknya, dan itu akan merendahkan harga dirinya. Itulah Sasuke, bocah berusia enam tahun tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahan pada orang lain. Benar-benar didikan dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga menuju tempat Sasuke berada. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun lebih tengah menggendong seorang gadis kecil, di belakangnya diikuti oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya lebih tua empat tahun dari Sasuke, Neji Hyuuga pengasuh Sasuke.

Nyonya Hyuuga nan jelita itu menyerahkan Hinata, anak gadisnya pada seorang pelayan perempuan yang tadi menawarkan bantuan pada Sasuke. Mendengar langkah kaki khas ibunya semakin mendekat pada dirinya, Sasuke makin berusaha agar bisa menalikan tali sepatunya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya yang gengsi untuk sekedar meminta tolong, bahkan pada ibunya.

"Tuan Muda-ku, _butuh bantuan_?" Tanya Hikari dengan senyum yang mengembang. Sasuke menatap ibunya. Yah… kali ini saskuke mengaku kalah pada kekurangan dan kegengsiannya. Sasuke yang semula jongkok merubah posisinya jadi duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet berwarna merah, sedangkan Sang ibu perlahan meraih tali sepati Sasuke dan mulai menalikannya.

"Harus berapa kali _Kaachan_ harus mengajarimu menalikan tali sepatu, hn?" Tanya Hikari dengan ucapan yang sangat sabar khas seorang ibu.

"Aku berusaha,_ Kaachan_," jawab Sasuke dengan semburat merah di pipinya, malu.

"Mana anak _Kaachan _yang jenius?" Hikari tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang teripu malu. Siapa yang tidak malu jika ia adalah seorang yang serba bias tapi tidak bias menlikan tali sepatu.

"Ternyata benar kalimat 'tidak ada manusia yang terlahir sempurnya'" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hikari tercengang menatap putranya. Bagaimana bias anak yang baru akan menginjak sekolah dasar tahu akan kalimat itu. "Darimana kau mendapat ucapan itu, Nak?" Tanya Hikari sambil mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Dari buku Neji," jawab Sasuke singkat. Hikari tersenyum memandang putranya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji yang sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah, tinggal menunggu adik asuhnya saja.

"Kalau kau tidak suka kado dari Kaachan ini, akan Kaachan belikan model yang lain," ujar Hikari sambil menyentuh sepatu Sasuke. Itu adalah kado atas berhasilnya Sasuke masuk Sekolah Dasar favoritnya.

"Jangan, aku suka," jawab Sasuke cepat lalu berdiri. "Neji ayo berangkat!" ajak Sasuke, maksudnya perintah.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Kepala keluarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi yang sedari tadi melihat pertunjukan pagi antara Istrinya dengan anak laki-lakinya.

"_Ittekimasu_,"

Hikari membetulkan dasi suaminya sebelum suaminya benar-benar pergi, juga mencium pipi Sasuke dan Neji.

"_Itterasai_,"

_**Flashback off**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya menuju semua penjuru taman, berharap menemukan Senpai berambut aneh. Ah! Ketemu. Dengan langkah cepat, ia langkahkan kaki jenjang yang dialasi flat shoes berwarna ungu. Ia segera menempati tempat di samping sasuke yang tengah menunduk.

"Senpai..." dengan hati-hati Hinata menyentuh tubuh Sasuke. Pria bermata onyx itu hanya menoleh ke arah Hinata tanpa ekspresi. Yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke saat ini adalah wajah ibu angkatnya. Wanita itu sekarang pasti sedih karena teringat pada dirinya. Walau dalam dirinya pun ia tak menyangkal kalau dia sangat merindukan pelukan ibunya untuk mengurai rasa rindunya. Hinata menatap balik pandangan Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Pupil mata Hinata membesar kala pria itu tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya.

Hinata terpaku mendapati perlakuan Sasuke. Untuk beberapa detik lalu ia seakan lupa untuk mengambil nafas. Manik lavendernya mengarah ke segala arah. Menyadari kalau mereka tengah menjadi tontonan gratis dari pengunjung lain, tangan mungilnya mulai merambat ke dada bidang Sasuke dan bersiap mendorongnya.

"Semenit saja... Hanya semenit..." Ujar Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Entah kenapa Hinata pernah merasakan pelukan ini. Ya, seperti ini. Seperti pelukan dari seseorang yang ia rindukan...

"_O-niichan_," desis Hinata. walaupun dengan intensitas rendah tapi jika dalam keadaan sedekat ini, siapa yang tak mendengar. Sasuke segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata kemudian menatap Hinata yang wajahnya tengah tertunduk. Perlahan diangkatnya wajah Hinata, mata onyx-nya menemukan jejak aliran air mata di sana. Sasuke panik, apakah Hinata sudah tahu kalau dia itu Sasuke.

Dengan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya setenag mungkin agar tidak terkesan diluar kepribadiannya, Sasuke menyeka pipi Hinata yang basah menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Pelukan itu seperti milik _O-niichan_-ku," ucap Hinata sambil menggulirkan manik lavendernya pada kedua mata Sasuke. Sasuke yang semula menahan nafas karena khawatir kedoknya terbongkar perlahan memenghembuskan nafar dari paru-parunya. Sedikit kekhawatirannya musnah, bagaimana bisa ketahuan secepat ini.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, dasar cengeng!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Hinata melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada Sasuke karena dandanannya berantakan.

"Apa kau lama hanya untuk melakukan ini,?" Tanya Sasuke sinis sambil menyentuh kepangan rambut Hinata yang di arahkan ke samping.

"Laki-laki macam apa kau ini, tidak menghormati jerih payah wanita sama sekali." Ujar Hinata ketus sambil menepuk lengan Sasuke sekeras mungkin, sampai Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau ini…" ujar Sasuke bersiap member pembalasan untuk mengacak-acak rambut Hinata lagi, tapi kedua tangan Hinata sudah membentuk silang untuk melindungi kepalanya dari serangan manusia aneh di depannya. Dan pad akhirnya Sasuke menggenggam lengan kanan Hinata dengan kangan kirinya kemudian menarik gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Ayo… kita jalan-jalan," ajak Sasuke.

"Kemana?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat ekspresi mata Hinata yang terlihat imut jadi merona.

"Ke suatu tempat," jawab Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pengangannya agar Hinata tidak memperhatikan perubahan raut wajahnya. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari buasanya. Apa dengan menatap wajah polos gadis itu bisa menjadikannya salah tingkah seperti ini? Oh.. ini yang pertama baginya.

"Kau tidak ingin menculikku kan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyipitkan matanya. Merasa diremehkan, Sasuke memandang Hinata kemudian mendaratkan sebuah subitan di pipi Hinata.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti itu," ujar Sasuke kemudian menggandeng Hinata untuk segera berjalan mengikuti langkahnya.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin marah pada Sasuke. Hinata tetap merasa sikap Sasuke lah yang kekanakan. Sifatnya yang sering berubah, terkadang baik, perhatian, judes, dingin, jahil, narsis, tapi entah kenapa Hinata suka berada di sampingnya. Hinata perlahan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, meskipun tertinggal satu langkah dari Sasuke dia masih bisa menatap sedikit wajah pemuda itu.

Untuk sejenak Hinata mengakui dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam kalau Senpainya ini benar-benar memiliki wajah yang sempurna. Hey… apa yang kau pikirkan Hyuuga Hinata, kau ini masih bocah dan Hyuuga tidak mengajarimu untuk terpaku pada ketampanan pria. Hinata pun menunduk kembali saat wajahnya dirasa memanas. Mungkin cuaca hari ini terlalu panas, batinnya.

**Yanagi X. Hinagiku**

Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke sebuah toko bunga setelah berjalan kira-kira lima belas menit. Sekarang tangan Sasuke tak lagi menggandeng tangan Hinata. Di toko tersebut mereka langsung di sambut para penjaga toko bunga pada waktu itu. Nampaknya mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Apa kabar Sasuke kun?" Tanya seorang gadis pada Sasuke dengan ramah. Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal karena Sasuke sering membeli bunga disini.

"Baik, bagaimana kabarmu, Matsuri?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Matsuri dan tak lupa senyuman juga di sunggingkan Sasuke pada gadis penjaga toko di sini.

"Baik juga, kau mencari apa? Apakah seperti biasanya? Sembilan batang bunga lili berwarna putih yang diikat dengan pita biru?" tebak Matsuri.

"Ya, kau benar," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata yang sedari tadi hadir di antara mereka entah kenapa merasakan hal yang ganjil di hatinya. Dia tidak pernah tahu Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum begitu ramah pada orang lain, dia tidak pernah tahu Sasuke berbalik tanya tentang keadaan seseorang, dan dia tidak pernah tahu Sasuke suka membeli bunga di toko ini. Ia merasa kan tidak enak di hatinya, perih dan merasa dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Eh bukannya dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa? Tapi Hinata merasa kalau dia sangat dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Oh… Siapa gadis ini,?" Tanya gadis bernama matsuri pada Sasuke.

"Aah ya… Dia Hinata, kencanku hari ini," jawab Sasuke dan spontan membuat Hinata menolehkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak membalas tatapannya. Ya, Sasuke berbohong, dia tidak benar-benar menganggap Hinata sebagai kencannya. Kecewa? Entahlah, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata kita.

Hinata membungkuk pada Matsuri, ia terus menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tak tahu apa artinya dan menutupi setitik kekesalannya sampai Matsuri menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di kursi taman yang ada di sudut ruangan untuk menunggu.

Keheningan muncul menyelimuti dua pemuda berbeda _gender_ ini. Hinata enggan memulai percakapan karena malas sedangkan Sasuke bingung harus memulai dengan kata apa. Seakan frustasi diselimuti keheningan Sasuke pun menghadapkan dirinya pada Hinata.

"Jangan diam," ujar Sasuke, tapi Hinata tetap diam. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Kau berbohong dan aku tidak suka," ujar Hinata ketus sambil mempermainkan kuku ibu jarinya. Sasuke melihat kebiasaan Hinata ketika sedang _ngambek._

"Oh… yang itu. Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana? Akan sangat aneh jika orang sepertiku mengatakan kalau kau bukan teman kencanku, iya kan?" jelas Sasuke pada Hinata. Ya laki-laki di sampingnya benar, itu akan terlihat aneh. Tapi bahkan Hinata juga tidak menyadari apa maksud dirinya mendiamkan Sasuke seperti ini.

"Tapi setidaknya lakukan dengan jujur," tukas Hinata tidak mau kalah berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Jujur?" Sasuke tengah memikirkan perkataan Hinata beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Baiklah… kita benar-benar kencan hari ini," ucap Sasuke yang sudah keberapa kalinya membuat Hinata tercengang.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata Sekali lagi, seakan mengkonfirmasi atas perkataan yang di dengarnya tidaklah bohong semata.

"Ya, kita kencan," Ujar Sasuke

**LIZY.94**

Hinata dan Sasuke keluar dari took bunga dan kembali menapaki jalanan setelah berpamitan dengan semua karyawan disana. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya diam, bukan karena marah atau jengkel lagi, tapi karena ucapan Sasuke yang bilang mereka akan berkencan.

Dengan membawa sebuket bunga yangia beli berapa waktu yang lalu, Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat yang mungkin hinata belum pernah kunjungi. Pemakaman umum Kyoto. Sasuke behenti sejenak tepat di depan pintu gerbang pemakaman. Hinata memandang heran ke arah pria di sampingnya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sini? Apa benar Sasuke akan mengajaknya kencan di pemakaman?

"Kita akan mengunjungi makam _O-kaasan_-ku dulu," ujar Sasuke seakan tahu maksud tatapan Hinata.

"Aku akan mengunjunginya dulu,sebelum jalan-jalan denganmu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"I-ya," Hinata tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengikuti ke mana arah langkah kaki Sasuke melangkah.

Setelah melewati tangga yang panjang, akhirnya mereka berdua sampa pada sebuah makam dengan gundukan tanah yang tertutup rumput di bawah pohon besar. Tepat di depan batu nisan makam itu, Sasuke berhenti dan disusul juga dengan Hinata yang terlihat sangat lelah terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang lesu dan keringat yangmenetes di pelipisnya. Hinata langsung terduduk setelah sampai di puncak. Dia belum pernah merasakan berjalan selelah ini sebelumnya, maklum dia adalah Tuan Putri keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat di sayangi oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Setelah dirasa nafasnya agak stabil, Hinata berlari menuju Sasuke yang mengusap nisan, memang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sasuke sedang berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dengan mata yang tertutup. Hinata tersenyum melihat buketbunga yang di bawa Sasuke. Hinata menebak kalau bunga itu adalah bunga kesayangan ibu Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Hinata mulai berdoa, seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ketika manik lavender Hinata tertutup oleh kelopak matanya, mata _onyx _Sasuketerbuka dan menolehkan pandangannya pada Hinata yanag sedang berdoa. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke memberikan senyuman termanais yang pernah ia miliki pada gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata

'_O-Kaasan… Apa mungkin aku menyukainya?' _Sasuke menatap setiap lekuk waajah Hinata yang terlihat dari samping, ia juga bisa melihat peluh yang menetes lewat anak rambutnya.

"Ah… Sudah selesai ya?" Tanya hinata pada Sasuke setelah selesai berdoa.

"Ya… Tunggu di sini, akan kubelikan sesuatu," kata Sasuke. Setelah meletakkan buket lili di balik nisan, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Sedangkan Hinata mengamati punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh. Hinata kembali menatap ke depan, ia tersenyum sambil membungkuk seakan di depannya ada orang lain.

"_O-Baasan, Konnichiwa_. Aku Hinata teman Tenshi _Senpai_. Apa kabar Anda? Semoga baik. Putra Anda yang baik itu membawakan sebuket lili untuk Anda. Anda suka? pasti menyenangkan jika memiliki anak penurut seperti di walaupun terkadang dia sering menindasku. Tapi aku percaya dia adalah pria yang bisa di andalkan," ujar Hinata pada batu nisan itu seakan dia tengah berbincang dengan seseorang di depanya.

"Anda pasti sangat cantik, karena putra Anda pun terlihat menawan. Di mataku dia selalu terlihat bersinar. Oh ya, O-Baasan, bagaimana seandainya akumenyukai putra Anda? Apakah Anda tidak keberatan?" ujar hinata sambil tersenyum kecil ketikan mengingat kerkataannya barusan.

"Apa yang keberatan?" sebuah suara menginterupsi, membuat Hinata terlonjak terkejut.

"Ka-kau kapan datang?" Tanya Hinata tergugup.

"Baru saja," jawab Sasuke sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Hinata yang masih cengo hanya bisa mengangguk walau berbagai macam pertanyaan mucul dibenaknya, contohnya…

"Kau dengar apa ucapanku tadi?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya meniru tingkah Hinata saat sedang berfikir.

"H-hey, aku serius," kata Hinata sambil memukul lengan Sasuke dengan keras.

"Kau tidak merasa sungkan dengan O-kaasan ku dengan seenaknya memukul putra tersayangnya ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil ber-narsis-ria. Hinata hanya meliriknya tajam.

"Untukmu," kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan sebotol air mineral yang masih dalam keadaan tersegel.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Hinata sambil membuka segelnya. Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan setelah mengangguk sebagai jawaban ucapan terimakasih dari Hinata.

"Ah… Jadi tidak ya kencannya?" ujar Sasuke bermonolog. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun menoleh kea rah Sasuke.

"Bukannya pria tidak boleh mengingkari ucapannya," tukas Hinata sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya, baiklah. Dengan sangat terpaksa kau boleh meminta apa yang kau inginkan." Jawab Sasuke pura-purbosan.

"Terpaksa?" ulang Hinata.

"Ya! Untuk hari ini saja," ujar Sasuke penuh keambiguan.

**-"**

Sasuke dan Hinata kembali ke taman tempat mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Tidak banyak wahana permainan di sana tapi pepohonan rindang dan taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga member kesan cantik dan asri di taman ini. Di tengah tama nada kolam ikan yang dilengkapi air mancur. Beberapa stan makanan dan minuman juga tersedia.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari sebuah kedai eskrim. Hinata membawa dua eskrim coklat di tangannya sedangkan Sasuke hanya membawa sebuah es krim. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman sambil ngobrol banyak hal. Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang berjas hitam yang berlainan orang dan berlainan posisi mengamati gerak gerik mereka berdua.

Sasuke sudah mengendus aksi mata-mata yang mengikutinya sejak ia dan Hinata berada di pemakaman ibunya tidak khawatir karena ia yakin kalau mata-mata itu adalah suruhan ayahnya. Ia malah khawatir pada Hinata. Mungkin karena wajah imut dan menggemaskan yang dimiliki gadis itu beberapa pemuda yang ada di sana terpesona akan kecantikan Hinata. Sasuke merasakan suatu perasaan aneh di dadanya mengingat hal itu. Akhirnya dia mengajak Hinata untuk masuk ke toko aksesoris.

"Kau mau beli apa?" Tanya Hinata. "Jangan menghambur-hamburkan uang," lanjut Hinata.

Tanpa peduli akan pertanyaan Hinata Sasuke melenggang ke sebuah deretan topi sedangkan Hinata sudah terpana ke deretan aksesoris yang tebuat dari monel. Memang benar kata orang kalau wanita memang tertarik pada sesuatu yang berkilau.

"Senpai! Kesini!" panggil Hinata sambil menyeret Sasuke ke deretan aksesoris wanita. Sasuke dengan sabar menuruti kemauan Hinata. Sungguh kekanakan memang.

"Aku mau ini," ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk sepasang cincin dengan ukiran-ukiran artistic. Bagus juga seleranya, pikir Sasuke.

"Tidak, pilih apa saja asal jangan cincin," tolak Sasuke sambil menunjuk hal lain di sekitar mereka. Tapi Hinata menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Aku mau ini," ucapnya lagi. "Kalau tidak boleh, kita pulang saja," ujar Hinata sambil beranjak pergi.

Yah… Sasuke sudah menyangka hal yang seperti ini akan terjadi.

Hinata dengan langkah kesal keluar dari toko aksesoris. Ia sekarang berjalan ke segala arah tanpa tujuan. Bukankah dia tadi ingin pulang? Tapi waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 12.29 sedangkan jemputannya akan datang sekitar setengah jam lagi. Lalu harus kemana dia sekarang?

Seorang anak kecil menangis sambil menggenggam benang yang hampir tak terlihat jika kita melihatnya dari kejauhan. Hinata mengetahui anak tersebut mengangis segera mendekat.

"Adik kecil, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut, menirukan ibunya ketika berbicara dengan anak asuhnya di panti asuhan.

"Balonku tersangkut, benangnya putus," jawab anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia lima tahun itu sambil menunjuk kearah atas diikutu oleh Hinata. Sebuah balon berwarna merah dan diikat dengan benang dengan warna senada bertengger manis di ranting pohon. Hinata merasa teringat sesuatu. Rasanya dia pernah mengalami kejadian ini tapi kapan ia tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, akan kubantu. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Shiro," jawabnya detengah isakan kecilnya.

"Shiro, tenang ya jangan menangis lagi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujar Hinata sambil mengusap puncak kepala Shiro.

Dengan bantuan bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu, Hinata berusaha meraih balon itu. Namun sayangnya ia belum berhasil sampai saat ini. Yah, mungkin karena tinggi badannya yang kurang mendukung.

"Hey. Kau bisa jatuh!" ujar seseorang. Mendengar suara itu membuat Hinata terkejut dan karena gerakan Hinata, kaki Hinata tidak mendarat dengan pas saat melonjak dan otomatis bangkunya oleng. Untung saja ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

"Tuh, kan? Apa kubilang" ujar seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke, yang berhasil membuat Hinata terkejut dan berhasil menopang tubuh Hinata dengan menangkap Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Juga…

" Ini untukmu," ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan balon merah yang sempat ia selamatkan kepada Shiro,

"_O-niichan Arigatou_," ucap Shiro sambil membungkuk pada bocah itu.

"Hn, padanya?" Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menunjuk Hinata yang ada di sampingnnya.

Bocah itu mendekat kearah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"O_-neechan Arigatou_," ucap Shiro pada Hinata. Dan dengan cepat Shiro nenyisipkan sesuatu ke jari Hinata. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan dua orang yang terpaku atas tindakan bocah itu.

"Eh," keduanya terperenggah ketika melihat kelingking mereka diikat kuat menggunakan benag berwarnya merah. Kemuduan mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka kea rah Shiro berlari. Dari kejauhan dapat dilihat Shiro bersama balon yang tengah digenggam melingkarkan kedua lengannya di atas kepala membentuk simbol hati. Sasuke dan Hinata tahu maksud bocah itu. Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya sedangkan Sasuke menutup wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangannya yang bebas.

"Sebaiknya kita benar-benar pulang," ujar Sasuke. Membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke sudah kembali ke keadaan semula. Sembari melepaskan ikatan yang dibuat oleh Shirp

"Iya, sepertinya aku akan berada disini dulu. Menunggu jemputan," ujar Hinata entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sedih, padahal dia yang pertama mengajak pulang. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah ayunan. Hinata segera menduduki sebuah ayunan kosong seakan takut ayunan itu akan diisi oleh o9rang lain, bisa saja Sauke yang menjadi ancaman.

"Akan kutemani," ujar Sasuke sambil duduk di ayunan kosong sebelah Hinata. Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Hinata terus memainkan ayunannya sampai mengayun tinggi. Sepoi angin memainkan anak rambutnya yang tak terikat dan wajahnya yang bak porselen jadi bersinar di bawah sinar matahari.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 13.00 saatnya Hinata untuk pulang. Hinata turun dari ayunannya dan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Aku pulang dulu, terima kasih untuk hari ini," jar Hinata sambil membungkuk. "Dan maafkan tingkahku yang kekanakan tadi," ujar Hinata.

"Hn, sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan di hari ulang tahunku. Sayangkan kalau ulang tahun di rayakan sendirian." Kata Sasuke.

"E-eh… _Senpai _ulang tahun? Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya, aku bisa menyiapkan kado untukmu," Tukas Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Berikan aku kado sekarang," ujar Sasuke dengan tampang datar tanpa emosi miliknya.

"E-eh?"

"Cium disini!" menunjuk pipi kananya.

"H-hey. Kau bercanda?" Tanya Hinata, pipinya sekarang jadi merah.

"Cepat!" ujar Sasuke. Yah Hinata pun akhirnya mencium pipi kanan Sasuke, namun saat ia akan menjauhkan wajahnnya tangan Sasuke menahannya dan ciuman singkat mendarat ke bibir Hinata. Hinata terlalu terkejut untuk mendapatkan ciuman dadakan dari _senpai_nya yang jahil.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hinata _chan_," ucap Sasuke tepat di depan telinga Hinata.

**=.=''**

Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun lebih meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga lili Sembilan tangkai di depan batu nisan sebuah makam. Matanya yang tertutup dibalik kaca mata hitam itu memancarkan kerinduan yang besar pada sahabatnya yang tertidur di bawah sana.

"Mikoto… Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjaga Sasuke seperti janjiku padamu, " ujar Hyuuga Hikari sambil menahan getaran suaranya yang ingin sekali menangis.

_**Flash back ON**_

Dua orang perempuan tengah duduk saling berhadapan. Salah satu memiliki iris perak dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap dikuncir satu dan gadis lainnya berambut panjang dengan warna yang senada dengan iris matanya, hitam. Kedua orang itu tengah duduk di belakang panti asuhan tempat mereka di asuh. Raut wajah mereka tampak tegang, terlebih gadis berambut hitam yang digerai.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, Mikoto?" Tanya gadis bermata onyx, Hikari. Seseorang di depannya menunduk, perasaannya kini terjepit oleh berbagai emosi. Panik, takut, sedih dan sedikit ada rasa kebahagiaan.

"Ya, aku hamil, Hikari," Jawab Mikoto menahan kegugupan yang menjalar pada dirinya. 

"Bagaimana dengan Fugaku? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Hikari dengan tegas. Kedua perempuan berusia 17 tahun itu saling terdiam. Yang satu menunggu jawaban, dan yang satu lagi bingung harus menjawab apa. Pada akhirnya Mikoto menggeleng dengan wajah datar, namun setitik air mata meleleh.

"Tidak mungkin aku menuntut putra tunggal orang nomor satu di Jepang kan?" jawab Mikoto menahan getaran yang muncul dari setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Hikari nampak geram, tangannya terkepal. Dia ingin sekali menjawab kata-kata sahabat terbaiknya. 

"Aku harusnya tahu diri. Mana mungkin seorang sepertiku mendapatkannya. Aku hanya seorang yatim piatu," ucap Mikoto dan pada akhirnya pertahanannya pun luluh, ia menangis. Hikari menarik sahabatnya dalam pelukannya, mencoba meringankan beban Mikoto. 

"Pada akhirnya dia akan menyadarinya, biarkan waktu yang membuka segalanya." Ucap Hikari.  
>"Aku akan minta ayah menjemput kita. Kita pergi dari sini sebelum kepala panti tahu," <p>

"Itu akan merepotkan keluargamu," Mikoto mencoba menolak ajakan Hikari dengan sopan. Bagaimanapun dia merasa tidak enak jika harus menumpang di rumah sahabatnya yang notabene adalah putri tunggal salah satu keluarga tingkat atas di Kyoto. 

"Tidak masalah, kita teman. Dan aku ingin ikut mengasuh anak ini suatu hari nanti," ujar Hikari sambil mengelus lembut perut Mikoto yang mulai membuncit.

"Arigatou,"

Hikari membawa Mikoto ke rumahnya. Dan waktu pun berjalan sangat cepat. Usia kandungan Mikoto hampir sembilan bulan. 

Malam itu Mikoto mengerang kesakitan akibat kontraksi uterus kandungannya. Hikari segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, diantar beberapa pelayan dan sopirnya. 

Sampai di rumah sakit, Mikoto langsung dibawa ke UGD untuk menerima pertolongan pertama. 

Beberapa penjaga berdiri berjajar di depan UGD untuk menjaga Nonanya dan sahabat majikannya yang berjuang antara hidup dan mati. 

Tiba-tiba lampu _emergency_ menyala dan berbunyi. Seorang dokter keluar, membuat Hikari yang malam itu hanya mengenakan piyama berwarna soft blue berdiri menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya. 

"Sepertinya Nyonya Mikoto harus segera di operasi karena bayinya berada dalam keadaan sungsang, dan mustahil untuk melahirkan secara normal." ujar Dokter.

"Be-benarkah?" Hikari gugup dan mulai tidak tenang. Setelah menimbang ia pun menyetujui perkataan dokter.  
>"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk sahabat saya dan calon keponakan saya," Jawab Hikari dengan mantap.<p>

Operasi berlangsung kira-kira sejak satu jam yang lalu. Hikari tidak bisa duduk, berjalan mondar mandir dengan tangan terkepal di depan dadanya. Ia berdoa untuk keselamatan sahabat serta calon bayi yang dikandung. Beberapa kali pelayannya menyarankan untuk duduk tenang. Bagaimana dia bisa tenang kalau teman baik sejak ia berusia dua belas tahun dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati.

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar, membuat Hikari yang semula menunduk menegakkan kepalanya berhenti mondar-mandir dan berhambur menuju pintu. Salah seorang dokter keluar dan langsung diserang oleh seberondong pertanyaan oleh Hikari.

"B-bagaimana dokter? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Bayi, bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Hikari tak sabar. Dokter tidak segera menjawab. Membuat Hikari semakin penasaran. Dokter menepuk pundak kiri Hikari. Si pemilik pundak hanya menatap ke arah pundaknya yang ditepuk oleh sang dokter. Ia bukan orang tidak peka, ia tahu maksud dokter. 

Air mata Hikari berlinang untuk pertama kali sejak ibunya meninggal. Ia segera menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Bau alkohol dan anyir darah menjadi satu masuk ke organ pernafasannya. Dia bisa saja pingsan jika sadar yang dia masuki adalah ruang operasi. 

Di hadapannya kini terbujur seorang wanita dengan peluh yang membasahi setiap inci tubuhnya memeluk bayi yang tengkurap di dadanya. Wanita itu memejamkan mata dengan air mata meleleh di sudut matanya.

"Mikoto..." Panggil Hikari dengan tatapan nanar. Suaranya bergetar menahan isak.

"Jangan menampakan wajah seolah-olah aku sudah mati," canda Mikoto kemudian menampakan senyumnya. Hikari tersenyum namun tetap dengan wajah sendu. 

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, kau adalah gadis yang baik, Hikari. Maaf sebelum aku membalas kebaikanmu aku malah akan pergi." Ujar Mikoto dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa dari dirinya. Hikari mengangguk menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. 

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, kuberikan anak ini padamu. Kau bisa menjodohkannya dengan putrimu jika kau memiliki anak nanti. Dia akan memberimu dan keluargamu berjuta kebahagiaan, aku yakin." Mikoto membelai putranya yang tertidur di dadanya. 

"Jadi... Dengan nama apa aku harus memanggilnya?" tanya Hikari ditengah isaknya. 

"Sasuke..."

_**Flash back OFF**_

Hikari memutuskan untuk segera pulang, ia harus berada di rumah sebelum putrinya datang atau Hinata akan sangat kebingungan saat ibunya tidak ada di rumah. Saat berdiri Hikari tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu, seperti bunga. Ia pin mendekati sebuket bunga lili sebanyak Sembilan tangkai.

Air mata Hikari menetes memeluk buket bunga itu, ia tidak akan lupa. Bunga ini pasti dari Sasuke dan ia yakin Sasuke baru saja dari sini. Ia sangat terharu, ia merasa bangga pada putra angkatnya itu. Putranya masih rutin mengunjungi makam ibu kandungnya. Ia juga menangis karena menahan rindu yang besar kepada putra kesayangannya itu.

"Sasuke… Kenapa tidak datang pada _Kaachan_ juga?" isaknya sambil memeluk bunga itu dengan kuat seakan-akan mewakili kalau bunga itu adalah Sasuke kecilnya.

**=][=**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di atas terotoar tepi jalan. Ia ngin segera pulang ke penginapan yang telah Naruto siapkan untuknya, walaupun terkadang menyebalkan ia juga mengakui kalau terkadang Naruto sangat bisa di andalkan.

Karena tergesa-gesa secara tidak sengaja Sasuke menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Sasuke mau tidak mau harus mengikat tali sepatunya walau dia sendiri tahu kalau ia sangat tidak menyukai hal ini. Dari sekian banyak sepatu kenapa ia malah membawa sepatu bertali? Dia menyesal memilih sepatu seperti ini. Masih di tepi jalan, Sasuke memutar otaknya supaya bisa mengakali permasalahannya ini. Tidak mungkin Sasuke meminta tolong pada orang yang berlalulalang di sekitarnya. Mereka pasti berfikir negative tentang Sasuke.

"Tuan Muda-ku, _butuh bantuan_?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya dengan menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke mendadak menjadi kelu saat mendengar suara yang sangat lembut juga sedikit serak.

"Harus berapa kali _Kaachan_ harus mengajarimu menalikan tali sepatu, hn?" Kali ini suara itu tak mampu menahan isaknya. Mendengar suara itu membuat air mata Sasuke mau tidak mau meleleh. Sasuke tahu dengan baik siapa pemilik suara itu.

Dengan lembut dan perlahan, wanita itu mengangkat dagu Sasuke agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa pemuda di depannya kali ini benar-benar Sasuke-nya. Ia bisa melihat mata onyx Sasuke yang berkaca-kaca dan jejak air mata yang mengaliri pipi putihnya.

"_O-kaachan_," sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum disela-sela linangan airmatanya.

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N :**

Sekali lagi saya telat update nih Fanfic….

Ah… tolong maafkan saya, saya harap kedatangan chapter ini bisa sedikit mengungkapkan misteri tentang Sasuke kita.

**Jawab Review :**

**sasuhina-caem**: =D bagaimana? Apakah disini sedikit member pencerahan pada anda tentang siapa sasuke sebenarnya?

**The Reader**: =O hahaha itu karena…. Yah Sasuke masih menganggap hinata sbg sodaranya.

**nona fergie**: XD mungkin, mungkin nilai PKN sasuke jongkok kaliii #dihajarsasuke

**Suzu Aizawa**DX maaf maaf sekarang update loo! Tuh akhirnya ketemu juga kan?

**Mamizu Me****, ****Mamoka****, ****Sugar Princess71** : XD UPDATE NIHHHHH! Ahahahaha makasiiiii

**Ryu Matsuda** : wah semua pertanyaan mu udah saya jawab disini ^^

**Kertas Biru****, ****Kyou Ichikawa** : XD iya hari ini update…

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan juga terima kasih untuk sempat mampir di sini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak!**

**ARIGATOU**


End file.
